Big Time Crush
by BieberLove
Summary: What if Gustavo had a daughter? Would she be anything like him or completely different? What if Big Time Rush loves her or what if they hate her? James/? Kendall/? Carlos/? Logan/?
1. Big Time Meeting

**I have gone crazy for James Maslow! He made my day today(: He followed me on Twitter! I ran around my house like a idiot. ;)**

**Anyways, I don't own Big Time Rush or any songs that I use in the story**

* * *

_**Big Time Crush**_

James Diamond and Kendall Knight were hitting each other with pillows in the studio, while Logan Mitchell was lecturing Carlos Garcia for the third time that day.

"Dogs," Gustavo said, waiting a minute for them to pay attention. Getting tired of waiting; he yelled, "DOGS!"

They all froze. James had the pillow almost connecting with Kendall's head. Logan had his arms crossed at Carlos, who was sticking his tongue out.

"Already. I told you dogs about my daughter when you first came here. Now it's time for you to meet her."

"What?" the boys yelled together. They pictured a short, chubby, mean, spoilt brat.

Gustavo glared, "Is there something wrong with meeting MY LITTLE GIRL?"

"N-no!"

"Gustavo, calm down and go to your office. Alexis will be here any minute," Kelly said, pushing him out the door.

"Thanks, Kelly," Kendall sighed in relief.

"Look guys, I know what kind of girl you're picturing. I thought the same thing too before I met her. She is coming here to record some new songs that she will be writing for about… Two weeks? I think. Her record produced will be out of town for awhile."

"If she is Gustavo's daughter, then why doesn't she record with him?" James asked.

"Well… Griffin wont allow it. He only likes guy singers."

"That's just messed up."

"I know. Plus her mom thought that if Alexis worked with Gustavo it would only drag them apart. You know how he is."

James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go clean up? Come back as soon as you're done though."

"Okay," they mumbled together going out the door; to their limo.

_**~BTR~**_

Alexis Rocque laughed with her best friend, Savannah Smith; as they walked threw the doors of Palm Woods.

"Anyways, did your mom say yes?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know… Maybe. Yup! I can move in with you!"

Savannah did a happy dance, her bleach blonde hair flying all around her. Then she tackled Alexis in a hunormous hug . They started to walk towards the chairs in the lobby.

The four boys ran threw the doors of their home. They were racing, as usual. The next thing Alexis knew was that someone bumped into her and turned in their fall so that she would land on top. She closed her eyes, ready for impact. It never came. The persons chest was soft in stead. She slowly opened her eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips as her light brown orbs met hazel ones.

"S-sorry," he muttered low.

_**Alexis' POV**_

"Uhh… Yeah…" I looked away from him.

"James…?" some guy with short, brown-blonde hair coughed.

I looked back down and realized I was still laying on him. My eyes widened and I jumped up. "Sorry!"

The brown-blonde hair guy put his hand out for… James? I think that's what he called him.

Someone tapped one my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with Savannah.

"Whoa," I mumbled for her ears only.

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Lexi, we should go now."

"Uh. Right," we walked past those four boys.

I pushed the elevator _'up'_ button. I also noticed the same four boys walking our way. _'Please don't say anything_!' I repeated in my head. Luckily for me, none of them talked.

We all go on the same elevator. I quickly realized that they didn't push a floor button after Savannah did. I leaned against the wall, hoping we would get to our floor soon.

_Bing!_

"Finally!" I whispered to myself.

Savannah and I slowly walked behind them. They stopped at the same time we did. My eyes widened, once again. I was going to be living next to some hot guy I just met.

"Huh? I didn't know Mrs. Smith moved out," the same brown-blonde guy said, confused.

Savannah smiled flirtatiously, "She is my mom."

"Whoa… Wait. She has a daughter? How come we haven't see you around then?" the James guy asked.

"She has been out on the road with me," I stated. "I'm a singer and she is an actress," I smiled.

James' mouth formed an _'o'_ shape.

"Well, I'm Kendall Knight. These are my friends, James Diamond."

"Yo!" James smiled brightly.

"That's Logan Mitchell," he pointed to a black hair guy. Logan just gave a small wave. "And that's Carlos Garcia," he pointed to a guy wearing a black helmet.

"Hi! I'm Savannah Smith and she is-"

I cut her off, "We are going to be late.

"Yeah she is we are going… Wait… What? That's not your name."

"No, Vannah. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Late"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, mentally slapping herself. "I guess we have to go. We will see you around?"

"Yeah," Kendall smiled.

She waved bye and was about to open our apartment door, but I stopped her.

"What now?"

"We don't have time for that."

"Oh… Okay."

I smiled at them and we walked to the elevators. I saw James wave before the doors closed.

_**~BTR~**_

**James' POV**

I smiled as big as I could and waved.

"James?" Kendall waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to James?"

"Huh? What?"

He chuckled and walked inside. I rolled my eyes and went in too.

"James has a crush! James has a crush!" Carlos chanted threw the room.

I glared and ran after him. He screamed and ran into his room, which he shares with Logan. I heard a _'click'_. Damn it! He locked the door!

"CARLOS!"

"James!" Kendall ran over by me. "Calm," He motioned his hand down.

I took a breath, "Fine."

We all changed at headed back to the studio.

_**~BTR~**_

_**Normal POV**_

Alexis and Savannah entered Gustavo's office.

"Alexis! Savannah!" Kelly smiled and hugged both of them. They laughed. Kelly put her hand up for Alexis to high-five. Alexis frowned a little and high-5ed her.

"Hi Dad?" Alexis waved a little.

"Yes. Look, dear, you are going to meet my new band. They are… Dumb, unlucky, and rude."

"Uhh. Okay?" she raised a eyebrow. "What's their name?"

"Big Time Rush."

Both teen girls looked at Kelly. A look that said, _"OMG! The band name doesn't have the word boy in it?"_ She shrugged her shoulders.

_'Wow. This band must be something else_.' Alexis thought.

"Why don't you go get set up in the studio?" Kelly suggested.

"Yeah. Sure," Alexis mumbled.

The girls walked off. Right after Big Time Rush came piling into the room.

"So… Is she here?" they all asked at once.

"Yes. She is in the studio," Kelly smiled. She was satisfied that she changed their minds about Alexis.

"I don't want you in there WHILE SHE IS RECORDING!"

"Yes sir!" the boys smirked.

Gustavo left the room, heading towards the studio.

"Are you going to let us in, Kelly." Kendall asked, sounding more like a statement.

Kelly sighed, "Yes."

They walked into the room just in time to hear the music start. What they saw shocked Big Time Rush.

"It can't be?" James muttered.

"But it is," Kendall said, just as shocked.

"Whoa," Carlos and Logan said together.

"Oh! Hey guys!" they heard a new, but familiar voice.

"Savannah?" Kendall question.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us _'she'_ was Gustavo's daughter?"

"We left right before I could say her name. Duh! Remember?"

Big Time Rush just nodded and turned back to the girl in the recording booth. She was sitting on a stool. A small crown on her head. It looked like it had real diamonds on it. Her black hair fell in front of her face. She could still see though. She was wearing ripped jeans and a Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt with a black jacket. They slowly drowned off to her voice.

_Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da  
Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
Suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!_

Alexis eyes where closed. She tapped her leg to the beat.

_I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)_

She opened her eyes. She saw Big Time Rush and almost missed her lyrics, but caught them in in time.

_How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-fives  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!_

She glanced at Kelly. She looked shocked then frowned. Alexis gave a small smile.

_Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)_  
_I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,_  
_For an ordinary __girl_

_So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feet when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl.. (Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl_

She closed her eyes once again and tapped her leg to the beat. She wrote this song not that long ago.

_Sometimes I'm lazy_  
_I get bored_  
_I get scared_  
_I feel ignored_  
_I feel happy, I get silly_  
_I choke on my own words_  
_I make wishes, I have Dreams_  
_And I still want to believe_  
_Anything can happen in this world,_  
_For an ordinary girl_  
_(Like you, Like me)_  
_(Yeah)_  
_For an ordinary girl_  
_(Like you, Like me)_  
_For an ordinary girl_  
_(Mmmmm)_  
_For an ordinary girl_  
_Like me, like you..._

She took at deep breathe, waiting for her Gustavo to blow up on her about how ungrateful the song sounded.

"Alexis! That-" loud cheers cut Gustavo off.

"Was amazing!" Kendall smiled.

"Awesome! Just awesome Lexi!" Savannah laughed.

"That song had a lot of heart put into it," Logan commented.

"I liked it!" Carlos exclaimed.

James mouth just hung open. Everything the boys thought that she was going to be like. She was none of it. She was just a girl with a passion for singing.

Alexis let her breathe go. She smiled. She would have to remember to thank Savannah and Big Time Rush later. She stepped off of the stool and walked out of the recording booth.

"As I was saying…" Gustavo trailed off as he realized something he didn't when she first saw her today. "YOU HAVE A NOSE RING? YOUR MOM LET YOU GET A NOSE RING?"

Everyone jumped but Alexis. She didn't make one flinch.

"So?" she napped back. "I am sixteen. I lived with her at the time. She said I could have one. So I got one. All it is is a small peace sign. You had no say in it and you still don't," she smirked.

James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Savannah chuckled low. Big Time Rush liked that Alexis could stand up to Gustavo.

"UGH! GRR! AHH!" Gustavo went off. Kelly kept telling him to calm down.

Alexis just laughed and walked out of the room. Savannah and the boys following right behind her.

"So, I guess I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Alexis Rocque. Which you probably already guess."

The four boy nodded.

"Tell me, how on Earth is your name Big Time Rush? Every band my dad has ever had, had the name boy in it."

"Well… He hated all of us but Kendall…" James sighed, remembering how mean Gustavo was at the auditions.

"I sang The Giant Turd Song to him," Kendall smiled.

"We argued with him a lot. He wanted our first song name to be, 'Girl Time'" Carlos finished.

Savannah and Alexis laughed, "Figures."

"Yeah. Your dad is…" Carlos trailed off.

"We know, Carlos," Alexis smiled. "Lets just go back to the Palm Woods?" she suggested since she had already recorded the song.

"Sounds cool," Logan said, walking out of the building.

Carlos followed behind. Savannah and Kendall started to go out at the same time. They laughed and Kendall stepped aside for Savannah to go out first.

James and Alexis where the only ones left inside.

"Ladies first," James said, smiling big.

"Haha. Thanks," Alexis mumbled going to the limo.

_**~BTR~**_

**|:** _I kinda thought that sucked._ **:/** _Should I continue?_

**R&R plz**


	2. Big Time Fun

**Big Time Crush**

The four boy and two girls arrived at the Palm Woods in a short period of time. Which is normal since it was only two blocks away from Rocque Records.

Savannah flirted with Kendall the whole way up the elevator. Alexis sighed. She recently broke up wit her boyfriend. It wasn't that bad of a thing since he was rude and only liked her for her fame. She rolled her eyes. She already wrote a song for that.

**Alexis POV**

We got to our floor. I pushed my way past the flirting people. **-cough-**Vannah and Ken**-cough-** I got to the door of my apartment. Then I realized I DON'T HAVE A KEY! Damn it. Epic fail… I glanced behind me. Savannah hadn't even made it that far down the hall.

I smirked to myself. I have a plan. I ran down the hall and grabbed her arm.

"W-what? Lexi, what are you doing?" she asked, finally snapping out of it.

"Stopping you from flirting! I need the key. I wanna go to the pool! Which I can't do 'til I get inside," I stated and dragged her all the way down the hall.

"Hey!"

"Oh, just OPEN the DAMN door," I rolled my eyes. I was starting to get impatient .

"Okay. Okay."

I laughed and ran threw the door. I made a beeline to my room, which I'm gonna have to unpack and decorate later. I digged threw my suitcase. I smiled when I found my purple and black bikini. Then I kept digging until I found my black shorts with purple outline and my black and white scratched, checker sun shirt. I walked over to the bathroom and changed.

When I came out Savannah was looking threw her suitcase. I walked over to her. She knew what I was about to ask.

"He has a girlfriend… He said they keep breaking up because she gets to jealous. He thinks he might break up with her for good this time. Lexi, you and I both know from just meeting him he isn't going to break up with her. She has to break up with him!" she sighed and sat on her bed.

_'Awh! Poor Vannah,'_ I thought. "Forget him. There are those other two. Logan and Carlos? They are kind of cute."

"Yeah. But-" she sneezed.

"Bless you!" I laughed.

"Thanks. Like I was-" she sneezed again.

"Vannah, you better not be getting sick on me."

"I'm no-" another sneeze.

"Yes you are. It's not that bad though!" I smiled, trying to make it sound better.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Go to the pool. I'll take something and meet you there, kay?"

"If you say so?"

"Go. Go. Maybe you'll see _'James'_" she said the last part to tease me.

_'Fuck you,'_ I mouth.

She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. I smiled. Even if she was getting sick at least she didn't let it get to her. I turned around and headed to the door. I was just a couple of feet away from it when it opened.

"Oh! Alexis, Savannah! I didn't know you would be back today. I just got off work," Mrs. Smith smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. We got here this morning Mrs. Smith."

"Hun. Don't call me, Mrs. Smith. Call me Jessica."

"Umm. Okay. Well. Savannah needs something for sneezing."

"Alexis!" Savannah yelled, knowing that her mom wasn't going to let her go to the pool now.

"Hmm. It's not that bad. She hasn't sneezed since I came in. You can still go to the pool."

Savannah and I both looked at each other. The look said, "_How the hell did she know what we were thinking?"_

"I… Think I'm gonna go to the pool now," I slowly backed away until I was out the door.

I shut the door quietly and glanced at the apartment behind me. 'Hmm. Should I ask if they want to go to the pool with me?' I stood there for at least three minutes arguing with myself. I sighed and took a few steps in front of me. Hesitating, I knocked softly.

Logan answered the door. "H-hi?"

"Hey. I was wondering-"

"W-want to come I-in?"

What the hell is up with his stuttering? Please don't tell me he likes me. "Umm. Sure," I walked in and saw Kendall on the couch and Carlos was snacking on some chips. I didn't see James. Damn…

"Kendall!" I smiled and ran to the couch, jumping beside him.

He looked confused but played along, "Alexis!"

"Ken!" I fake whined. "You know you're suppose to call me Lexi!"

He laughed, "Okay! Lexi!"

"Much better!" I smiled. "Now get your booty off of this couch and go to the pool with me!"

"Uhh. Okay? Savannah isn't going with you?"

"She is gonna meet me down there."

"Oh. Just me or you want all of us to go?"

"All of you! Duh!" I glanced at Carlos and Logan. Carlos was walking to another room. I'm guess he was going to go change? Logan was staring at me. Wow. I sure did I feel awkward. I looked back at Kendall.

"Umm. Ken? Could you… Uhh…"

He laughed. He knew exactly what I was thinking, "Hey, Logan, go change if you wanna go to the pool."

I mouth, '_Thank you._'

"I heard something about a pool?" James said, coming out of no where. He was wearing a black, men tank top and a blue pair of swim shorts.

"Hi, James," I smiled at him. I patted the other couch for him to sit. He smiled back at me and walked over.

Just as he sat down; Kendall got up, "I'm going to go change."

"Okay," James and I said at the same time.

"Soo… James…" I mumbles, looking away from him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could…" there I went again! Trailing off. I'm Alexis Rocque! I don't trail off. I say what is on my mind.

"If you could? You can ask. I wont judge or anything," He smiled once again. I finally looked at him.

"If I could touch your hair…?" His hair just looked so smooth. I wanted to feel it. From the second we met I knew he was super couscous about his hair.

I watched him debate about it in his head. He looked away from me, then back. He sighed and smiled.

"Yes."

"Really?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled it closer. Once it was on his hair he let go. I smiled really big and played with is hair. 'So soft,' I thought.

"Ahem," a voice coughed.

I pulled my hand away and blushed. "H-hi, Carlos."

"Hey…"

Awkward! James stood up and put his hand out for me. I gave him a weird look and took his hand. He pulled me up.

Once Kendall and Logan came out of their rooms; we headed to the pool.

Hmm. I may like living here.

* * *

**Well theres chpt 2. Lemme know what ya think(:**


	3. Big Time Drama

**I actaully do already have chapter 1-14 done but I wont be posting them all at once. Srry x) I donnt own anything!**

**James' POV**

Whoa… I can't believe I let a girl I just met touch my hair. My hair. Me. James Diamond! Let a girl touch MY hair! That girl being Gustavo's DAUGHTER!

"Owe!" I heard a whimper from beside me.

I glanced down a little. Crap! I forgot I was still holding her hand! I must have squeezed it to hard or something to make her say owe.

"Sorry!" I let go of her hand.

We were in the elevator. The doors opened and Carlos went running out, screaming, "Girl time!"

The rest of us laughed and walked outside.

"You know, James… Just because I said owe; doesn't mean that I want you to let go of my hand," Alexis stated. She walked past me before I could say anything.

I watched her run behind Kendall and yell, "Tag!" Kendall just laughed and ran after her.

"I want to play guys!" Logan pouted and ran right behind them.

I sighed and walked over to a chair. I tossed my towel and sunscreen on it. I looked around; looking for Alexis. I saw Kendall grab her waist from behind. She was laughing. I sighed again. Once again I have to remind myself that I'm James Diamond. I can have any girl I want! And just maybe I don't want Gustavo's daughter.

I looked around again. I spotted a blonde girl in a neon pink bikini. Time to work my charm. I pulled my lucky comb out and ran it threw my hair. Then I put my _'smile'_ on.

**Kendall's POV**

I laughed along with Alexis. She is a nice girl. The way she and James were acting was… Different for James. It makes me want to get them together. But then there's Logan. It looks like he likes her.

Alexis wiggled free from my grasp. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"You might-" She stopped talking.

She was staring across the pool. I followed her gazed and saw James flirting with some blonde. I sighed. What an idiot. I frowned and grabbed Alexis' arm, pulling her to me. In a hug.

I felt her smile on my chest, "Like I was saying. You might turn out to be one of my best friends."

"You too, Lexi."

"Kendall?"

My eyes widened. Shit! Jo! "It's not what it looks like!"

Alexis jumped away from me, "Yeah! Kendall was just being a good friend! Wait… Who are you?"

"I'm Jo. Kendall's girlfriend," she crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you?" she turned to face the pool.

**Alexis' POV**

So that's the jealous bitch Savannah was talking about.

"I'm Alexis Rocque. Kendall is like my b-"

She turned to face us, "I don't care! What the hell, Kendall! Flirting with Gustavo's daughter? When he told you about her; you said that she was going to be a rude bitch! What happened to that?" she screamed.

My eyes widened and I looked at Kendall.

"Alexis-"

"No. Don't… Just don't…" and there goes that friend.

"Hello? What about me?" Jo motioned to herself.

"Look, I don't like Kendall in a that way," and I don't think I like him as a friend anymore. I wanted to add.

"I guess you were right, Kendall. She is a rude bitch for trying to take you away from me! Wait, she is more like a whore!"

That's it! Something inside of me snapped. I hissed and jumped on the bitch. She screamed as we fell into the pool. I started punching like crazy.

**Savannah's POV**

I walked out of the doors to the pool. I heard a scream and what I saw shocked me. Alexis jumped on some blonde chick and started punching. I dropped my towel and Alexis'(Which she forgot, so I brought it with me.) I stared running over to Kendall.

"What the hell did she say to piss Lexi off? She doesn't do things like this unless someone really ticked her off!"

"Well… Jo said some things."

"Why the hell didn't you stop Lexi?"

"I didn't know she was going to do that!"

I growled, frustrated. Damn it!

**James' POV**

I fake smiled at Jenna, the blonde chick I was flirting with. She is a complete bimbo. That's coming from me! I thought I was pretty dumb. I guess I underestimate myself to much.

"AHHH!"

My head snapped around. Alexis tackled Jo into the pool! I shot up and jumped in. I swam to them. She was still punching Jo, underwater? Wow… Jo must of pissed her off, bad… I grabbed her waist and pulled her above water. She kept hitting in front of her.

"Alexis! Stop!"

She froze, "J-James?" She twisted around and hugged me. "I blacked out again… Didn't I?"

"I… Think so…" I hugged her back.

Jo popped up from underwater, "Bitch!"

"Leave her alone, Jo. I don't know what you did but you had it coming."

"UGH! WE ARE SO OVER, KENDALL AND FUCK YOU, JAMES!" she stormed out of the pool.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lexi!" Savannah yelled from behind me.

I turned around and push Alexis up. Savannah grabbed her hand and pulled her out off the pool. I watched Alexis hug Savannah, holding on for life.

"It's okay," she whispered to Alexis. "Kendall, what the hell? Your little girlfriend is SO lucky I don't go over there and beat the shit out of her!" Savannah glared at him.

**Alexis' POV**

"D-don't… She isn't worth it. You know me. I black out when people piss me off. It's nothing new." I tried my best to fake smiled.

"Fine. I wont…"

"Umm… I think… I want to go in," I muttered, standing up.

"Right. You can take a shower and we can watch a movie in our pajamas!" Savannah smiled.

I smiled back, "Sounds good. James?"

He pushed his self out of the pool, "Huh?"

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?"

"Sure. What about-"

"I don't care as…" I wanted to say, 'Kendall doesn't come Carlos and Logan can.' "Never mind. You can all come."

Savannah and I walked to the elevators.

"Lexi, you did say something back there. What were you going to say?"

I sighed and told her everything that happened just moments ago.

"HE SAID WHAT?" I covered my ears. Gosh! I don't know what screams the loudest. Me or her?

"Why that little… I swear… Can't believe I…" She mumbled to herself.

**~BTR~**  
**Normal POV**

"Well. Anyone what to tell me WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED?" James yelled.

Carlos and Logan look confused. Kendall sighed and told them what happened.

"Umm… Does she know that all of us thought that? Not just you?" Logan asked.

"Does it really matter? What matters is what we think of her now. Logan. Plan!" Carlos said, placing his helmet back on his head.

"And it has to be ready for after she gets out of the shower!" James pointed out.

Logan thought for a few minutes, "I got it!"

**~BTR~**

**Haha... Sorry Jo lovers :/ Had to make her the enemy. Eh. I don't really like her... So maybe I wanted to make her the enemy? x) Lots of nono words O.o lol R&R**


	4. Big Time Sorry

Alexis stretched as she came out of the bathroom. She smiled. Warm shower were refreshing. She saw Savannah plopped out on the couch with a big purple blanket. She walked over and sat by her.

"Better?" Savannah asked.

"Much."

"Good."

"Now only if those boy would hurry up," Alexis mumbled.

Right on time. There was a knock on the door.

"Looks like you said the magic words," Savannah laughed.

They both got up and went to the door. Soon as they answered it, they were attacked by all of the guys talking at the same time.

"Guy!" Savannah tried to get them to stop, but failed.

"GUYS!" Alexis screamed to the top of her lungs. She smirked when they didn't say anything.

"Alexis, Savannah! You have to come with us!" Carlos said.

Before they knew it James grabbed Alexis' hand dragging her and Kendall grabbed Savannah's.

"What the hell?" the girls said at the same time.

"Shush!" Carlos demanded.

The girls looked at each other. They were pulled into the elevators. They tried to see which button Logan pushed but he hid it. 'Damn it' they both thought.

_Bing!_

**Alexis POV**

What the hell is going on? I hate surprises. Ugh! I wish I knew-. My eyes widened. They brought us to the roof. I'm in my damn pajamas! Which are actually cute. They are black pajama pants with purple diamonds and a purple shirt that said, "Party 'Til You're Homeless" in black letters. Yes my favorite color is purple. Black goes good with it too. I glanced at Savannah's pajamas. She was wearing her red pajama pants with white pocka dots and her white tank top that had red pocka dots.

They pushed us in front of a stage and ran on it.

"W-what's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see," they smiled.

Music started. I looked at Savannah. She was looking at me too.

"We are sorry for how crappy this day was," Kendall mumbled.

"So here's our way of making up for it," Logan smiled, proud of his plan.

"Hope you like our apology," James and Carlos said at the same time.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]_

_There were so many things_  
_That I never ever got to say_  
_'Cause I'm always tongue tied_  
_With my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind_  
_Then all your doubts would be left behind_  
_And every little thing_  
_Would be falling into place_

_I would scream to the world_  
_They would see, you're my girl_  
_But I just..._

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [x3]_

_It's the way that I feel_  
_When you doin what you do to me_  
_Keeps you running through my mind_  
_24/7 days a week_

_And if you've got the time_  
_Just stick around and you'll realize_  
_That it's worth ever minute it takes_  
_Just wait and see_  
_I would scream to the world_  
_They would see, you're my girl_  
_But I just..._

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_I'm over the chances_  
_Wasted_  
_Tell me it's not to late, it's_  
_Only the nervous times_  
_That keep me bottled up inside_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Keep gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never givin' up, up_  
_In the middle of a_  
_Perfect day_  
_I'm tripping over_  
_Words to say_  
_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh [x3]_

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_  
_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck_  
_But I'm never giving up, up_

When they finished Savannah and I clapped like crazy, teenage Justin Bieber fan girls. Which I have met. He is a nice boy. They smiled at us.

I stuck my tongue out and grabbed Savannah's hand. We ran towards the elevators, once again. She pushed our floor number and I pushed the doors close button.

"Hey!" they all yelled.

We got to our floor and ran out. We were halfway down the hall when we heard them behind us.

"Get back here!" James yelled.

"Not fair!" Carlos whined.

"What about my plan?" Logan pouted.

"This is kind of fun!" Kendall laughed.

We got to our apartment and shut the door.

"Hurry! Lock it, Vannah!"

"Done!"

We looked at each other and started laughing. They banged on the door.

"Let us in!"

"You know you wanna!"

"I'll let you wear my helmet!

"You can touch my hair! … Not really…"

"NEVER!" We yelled together.

I walked away from the door. My turn to write a song.

"What are you doing?" Savannah whispered.

"Just keep them at the door until I get back. Kay?" I went to my room. Songs come to me fast so this should be easy.

**James' POV**

We do something NICE and be get stuck OUTSIDE of their apartment for it! Screwed up! I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon guys. Lets just go."

"Wait!" Savannah yelled from the other side.

"What?" Kendall turned back around.

"You have to stay out here. Just for a few minutes! Please!"

We looked at each other, "Fine."

I slid down the wall. Kendall followed soon after. Then Carlos and Logan. I wonder how long we are going to have to wait. And what are we waiting for?

Fifth teen minutes past and I started to tap my hands on my foot. Logan started to sing and Kendall started to bit his nails. Carlos? Well… He yelled, "I HAVE TO PEE!" and ran into our apartment.

"Savannah! How long do we have to sit here?" I groaned.

"Ummm…" her voice trailed off. She must have been whispering with Alexis.

"Is Carlos back?"

"N-" I was about to say no, but Carlos came out of our apartment. "Yeah."

"Just a minute then!"

I stood and pulled my lucky comb out.

"Really, James? Really?" Alexis said at the finally opened door.

"Yes. Really," I laughed combing my hair and putting it back in my pocket.

"Soo?" Carlos asked.

"Why were we waiting outside?" Logan sat on the chair.

"Because…" Alexis pulled out her guitar. "It's my turn to sing, silly!"

Kendall and I sat on the couch next to Savannah and Carlos sat on the arm of the couch. **(A/N: Sorry! Fanfiction was being a jerk to me :( The lyrics kept pasting wrong. -.- The Song is, _'A Boy Like You' _by Ke$ha Ft. Ashley Tisdale)**

What is this about? She didn't have to write a song. We wrote ours for a easy way of saying sorry. She sure can play the guitar. Hmm. Going to have to learn how to play.

Savannah stood up and started singing with her. I thought Savannah was only a actress? I laughed as they started dancing around.

Haha. They posed at the end. We all stood up and clapped for them.

"Thanks," they mumbled.

"Alexis! What are you doing singing at 11p.m.?" Mrs. Smith's voice came from the other room.

Alexis and Savannah's eyes widened and they started pushing us out the door.

"Oh no! I don't think I can move!" I acted. They couldn't even begin to push me.

"Get out of here, James!" Alexis gave one more shoved. "Owe. Damn it. My head. Why do you have to be so strong?"

I shrugged and still stayed in places.

"Well. I'm sorry but-" she kicked me behind my knee and Savannah pushed me out the door.

Damn it! Shit! Mother lover! That hurt! I growled and walked over to my apartment.

**~BTR~**

**I'm SO SO sorry. I'll post some of the other finished chapters soon! I've just been really busy with school. It just started again... **

**Good news out of this all? Welp... James replied to me! TWICE! 8/6/10 12:45 A.M. && 4:20P.M. 8/11/10 - Not that far from eachother! :D The first time he replied I jumped up, hitting my toe :( then I tripped over my fan cored and it fell on me. I jumped back up and happy danced into the wall! XD None of it hurt at the time, but I felt the pain the next day. The second reply I didn't hurt myself. (yay!) I will post more chapter tomorrow! Going to bed. Night! R&R plz(:**


	5. Big Time Weird

**Alexis' POV**

I got up early that morning and headed to Rocque Records to record the song I sang last night. Gustavo had a fit over the song and what I was wearing. Which was a black and white striped tank top,(He said it showed to much.) a light colored pair of jean shorts,(He thinks they are to short) and a pair of flat, black boots that go a inch over my ankles(They are to high to him.) He even complained about my black sunglasses! I just rolled my eyes and went back to the Palm Woods. I'll let Kelly take care of him.

When I got to my apartment I didn't see Savannah. Mrs. Smith already went to work. I new that because she left at the same time I did. I walked into Savannah's room. I found not trace of her. I sighed and went to my room. I saw a note on my bed.

'_Dear Lexi, _

_ I went over to Kendall's apartment for breakfast and his mom wants me to watch Katie too._

_ - Savannah_

_ 10:15'_

I looked at the clock it was 10:20. I smiled. I could make it over there for breakfast too. I laid the note on my desk and walked to a place I knew I would be going to a lot. I knocked softly.

"H-hey. Lexi," James smiled. "Savannah didn't say you would be back so fast." He was wearing black basketball shorts and a white men's tank top.

I laughed, "Vannah doesn't know how long it takes to record something. Plus I left at 9:30. She probably didn't know that."

"Haha. Come in."

I walked in and turned to face him. He was shutting the door. "Umm. J-James? I need to talk to you…"

"Sure?"

"Not right now… Later. Maybe…"

"Uhm. Okay? Want some breakfast?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table.

"I guess I can't say no now."

He smiled, "Sit next to me."

"Okay. Okay!" I laughed and sat down. "Umm. Where's Savannah?"

"Kendall is showing her around the house," he mumbled while eating his bacon.

"Oh. Where's Katie then? Savannah said she was going to watch her."

"Once Mrs. Knight left; Savannah told her she could go back to bed if she wanted to. I guess she did," he replied with his mouth full of bacon.

I smiled and kept looking at him.

"Hmm. What? Is there something on my face?" he pulled his mirror out.

I laughed, "No… You just look kinda… Well cute." he stared at me in disbelieve. "What? I mean as in like a friend way of cute!"

"Uh. Sure. Lets face it. Everyone loves this face," he motioned to it and wiggled his fingers.

"Sure thing, pretty boy," I rolled my eyes and drank my strawberry milk.

"It's true!"

I bit into my toast, "Mhmm."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You know… If you stick that back out at my I'm gonna have to rip it off," I joked.

He stuck it back out and I grabbed it in between my thumb and finger.

"Wpa fee uck!"

"What was that? I couldn't understand!" I laughed.

"Lexzz!"

"Haha. Okay. I'll let go. Only if you never stick your tongue out at me again and you help me get Kendall and Savannah together," I smirked.

He nodded his head rapidly. I smiled and let his tongue go.

"You want to get Kendall and Savannah together? Why?"

"Because! Have you not seen them flirting every second of the day! If you haven't then you're BLIND!"

"Okay! Yes I have seen them flirt. But they should go out if they want; not by us hooking them up," he stated.

I sighed, "Fine. You're right…" _When did he start being so smart? _I grumbled to myself.

_**~BTR~ **_

**Savannah's POV**

"Wow! James does have a lot of hair products! Ha! I knew it!" I stared at all of the random bottles in Kendall and James' bathroom.

"Yeah. He loves his hair."

I laughed and walked back to their room. Kendall was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling, so I went over and sat by him.

"Sorry about Jo breaking up with you…" I muttered and looked at my hands that were in my lap.

"Why? She pissed your best friend off. Did you forget what I told you about her jealousy."

"Then why do you keep going back out with her?"

He looked at me, then back at the ceiling, "I don't really know…"

"Oh…"

It got quite. The silence isn't something I'm use to.

"So… Why are you friends with James, Carlos, and Logan. I mean, none of you are alike."

"We all like hockey ever since we were little. We all wanted James' dream to come true. We all loved how weird Carlos is. We all loved how smart, but cool Logan can be. I'm not sure about me."

"That's sweet."

"What about you and Lexi?"

"Well.. I'm not sure, really… We've been friends for as long as I can remember. From babies in diapers, to first day of school, to my first heartbreak, to her first song," I shrugged.

"Oh. Does Alexis have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why?" I looked at him confused. _Please don't tell me he likes Lexi_! I thought

"It's just the way James acts around her. It's not like him. He doesn't act all couscous about his hair and things. Well. He doesn't act like it that much…"

"So? James has a crush."

"A big time crush."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

He smirked, "I don't know yet."

"Am I going to be apart it?"

"Yup!"

"Damn… I guess I'm in."

He laughed. It got quite again. This time he broke the silence, "Question… If you were out on tour with Alexis, how come we haven't heard about her?"

"She wasn't the one touring. We went on tour with The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus She was the opening act," I fell back on his bed.

"I think I've heard of them… What's one of their songs?" he fell beside me.

"Hmm. Face Down is one of my favorites. Lexi's too."

"Oh. I know that song. Do you sing?"

"A little. She wrote two a songs about our friendship," I smiled remembering the first time she showed one of them to me. I screamed, bear hugged her until she couldn't breathe, and sang it with her on stage.

"Do I get to hear one?"

"Hmm. Someday… Maybe."

He rolled to his side to face me, "When is someday?"

I did the same as him, "I don't know. You tell me?" _Gosh. Am I flirting again? Damn_. I laughed to myself.

He smiled, "Nice one." He started to get closer to my face. Then he smirk.

_Why is he smirking? _I kept asking myself.

He was so close our noses where touching. I closed my eyes, but then I felt the other side of the bed go back up. I opened my eyes. That bastard stood up!

"C'mon. Lets go!" he held his hand out for me.

I glared at him and took it, "Evil…" I whispered to myself.

_**~BTR~**_

**Normal POV**

Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch, playing on the X-Box 360. Katie bet Logan ten bucks that Carlos could beat him. She sat on the floor in between them.

"Ha. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby," Katie laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Carlos agreed.

"No it's not!" Logan yelled.

"If it's not, then tell me why…" Carlos push some more buttons, "I just WON!"

"YES!" Katie jumped up. "Pay up!"

Logan tossed the controller to the side and pulled out his wallet. He gave her a ten dollar bill and went to his room. "How could I lose?"

Carlos put his hand up for Katie to high-five, which she did high-five. Carlos picked his helmet up and put it on.

"Swirlly slide her I come!" he took off running. He past Kendall and Savannah coming out of Kendall and James' room. They were holding hands.

"Hey C-"

"No time Kendall! Swirlly slide!"

"arlos," Kendall finished. Savannah laughed and pulled him with her over to the couch.

"Hey, Katie. What are you doing?" Savannah smiled .

"Just got ten easy dollars out of Logan," Katie laughed and walked off.

"Your sister is-"

"Evil! Creepy? Can be sweet when needed?"

"Uhm. I was going to say funny, Kendall!"

"Oh. Hey where is James and Alexis?"

_**~BTR~**_

"Well. James are you happy? I showed you my room," Alexis smiled at him. She kind of liked the fact that he wanted to see her room.

"Very. I see you like purple, a lot."

"So? It's a awesome color," Alexis stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh. So you can stick your tongue out at me, but I can't stick mine out at you?"

"Mhm! You can live with it too!" Alexis took off running at the door.

"Lexi! Get back here!"

"Never!" She ran to the elevators. She clicked the 'close doors' button.

"N-n-n-no!" James tried to catch the door, but hit closed just before he got there.

"Man. This girl sure likes to have people chase her!" he mumbled to himself as he ran to the stairs.

When the elevator door opened; Alexis looked around. She wanted to find the perfect place to run to.

"Alexis!" she heard James' voice.

"Eekk!" she ran out the main front door, then to the Palm Woods park.

"Lexi!" James was slowly catching up with her.

"Never… Jamesyyy!" she laughed.

"What the-" he tripped. "Damn it!"

"Are you okay?" She started walking towards him.

"Yeah," he stood up and pulled out his mirror and lucky comb.

"Really? Perfectionist," she smiled at him.

He put them away and smirked at her.

"What are you smirking at Mr. James Perfect Diamond? Hmm. Your last name suits you."

"This," his smirk got bigger as he picked her put by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"James David Diamond! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nuh uh. You'll just have to live with it!"

"Damn. Karma's a bitch," Alexis muttered.

_**~BTR~**_


	6. Big Time First Kiss

**Normal POV**

James carried Alexis threw the park over his shoulders. She started to kick and fight back. He sighed.

"Don't make me pull your hair!"

"Oh be quiet," he mumbled, leaning over and setting her on the bench.

"Hmph! Mean, but face!" she stuck he tongue out at him again.

He just stared at her. Alexis started to blush, "W-What?"

No answer.

"James?"

"…"

"Hello? Jamessss?"

He leaned closer to her face.

**Alexis POV**

_OH MY GOSH! WHAT DO I DO? DON'T FLIP OUT! DON'T FLIP OUT! I'M FLIPPING OUT! _I kept screaming in my head. _He is just another boy. I wont like him that long. Just another cute guy._

His face kept getting closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my face. _He is going to KISS ME! _Just as our lips were about to meet, I felt water! What the!

"Hahahaha!" Carlos laughed. He was holding a water gun.

"CARLOS GARCIA!" James jumped up and ran after him.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. _Should I be happy that Carlos did that? Should I be mad like James is? Should I be mad at James for not ignoring Carlos and just kiss me?_

"UGHHH!" I threw my head back. I saw Logan standing there. "Umm… Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Where you standing there the whole time?"

"No."

"Good. Now if you don't mind. I would like to be alone," I rested my head on my knees.

"Uhm. Okay?" he mumbled walking off.

I watched little kids running and playing with each other. Chasing, laughing, and just having fun. I smiled. Seems so simple.

**James' POV**

_SO FUCKING CLOSE! WHY THE HELL DID CARLOS DO THAT FOR? _I chased him all the way back to our apartment.

"James? What's wrong?" Kendall yelled, stepping in between us.

"He! He fucking MESSED MY MOMENT UP!" I tried to get past Kendall.

"James. Calm. Chill. Breathe in…" Savannah mumbled.

"Carlos… What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"Well. You see. Logan bet that I couldn't make James mad by shooting him with a water gun… I got twenty dollars out of it," Carlos nervously smiled.

"Well you DIDN'T just PISS ME OFF! You probably PISSED ALEXIS OFF!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Now go get that girl before she decides not to-" I covered his mouth.

"Before she decides to what?" Savannah asked.

"Nothing!" Carlos and I yelled at the same time.

"I have to go find Alexis now… So… Later!" I ran out the door before anymore questions could be asked.

"James! Explain!" Kendall and Savannah yelled, but I was already headed down the hall, making my way back to the bench.

_**~BTR~**_

**Alexis' POV**

I felt someone sit by me, but I was to lazy to look up and see who it was. I had a feeling I knew who it was anyways.

"Alexis?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry… About Carlos… He didn't mean to… Well he did.. But he is really sorry," James kept stumbling for words to say.

"Okay…" I just kept staring at the sky. _Blue. Sky blue. It's a pretty color. _

"L-Lexi?" he mumbled.

"Huh?" I wasn't really paying any attention.

"C-can I… May I…"

I looked at him, "May you what?"

He looked like he was thinking for the right words to say. He finally started to lean closer to me for the second time today. This time he got closer to my ear.

"May I kiss you?" his breath tickled on my neck.

"Y… Uhm. Y," _YES!_ Why couldn't I say it? I kept choking on my own words.

He pulled away and smirked.

"W-want to know something?" that seems to be all that I could say.

"What?" he was still smirking. He probably loved how weak he was making me.

"Y-yes you can kiss me, but it will be my first kiss," I looked down. It sounded stupid to him. I just know it! He has probably kiss several girls.

"Hmm," he got close to my ear again. More shivers! "Mine too."

I gasped before his lips finally met mine. Sparks totally flew! Hmm. His lips are soft. I smiled in our kiss. I felt him smile to. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission. Which I granted. We explored each others mouths for what seemed like hours.

"Your lips taste like cherries," he muttered in our kiss, making my lips tickle.

We pulled away to breathe. Our foreheads touched and our eyes were locked on each other.

"Hey there," I mumbled.

"Hi," he said before kissing me again.

_**~BTR~**_

**Normal POV**

"Awh!" Savannah smiled from behind the bush she, Kendall, and Carlos were hiding behind.

"Remind me why I came along?" Carlos grumbled.

"Because you wanted to see this just as much as we did!" Savannah kept her eyes on the couple.

"It's true man," Kendall whispered.

"Fine. But I've seen what I wanted to see now lets leave them alone," Carlos stated, walking away.

"He's right," Savannah grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him off to do something with her. They aren't dating yet they always seem to be holding hands?

**~Back With The Loveeebirds(:**

They were once again locking eyes.

"You know, little kids are staring at us in horror," Alexis laughed.

"I guess they never seen two people kiss," he smirked at her.

He started to kiss her again, but she stuck her finger to his lips, "Nuh uh. I'm not going to scare these kids more than they already are."

James pouted and stood up, "Fine! Let's go somewhere else then!" he put his hand out for her to take.

She smiled and grabbed it, "Where might that somewhere else be?"

"I don't know, so lets just go!"

They walked off hand in hand. Both not thinking of what Gustavo is going to say about this.


	7. Big Time First Date

**Savannah's POV**

I sat up, yawned and stretched. Once I knew I was awake enough, I walked to Alexis' room. It was empty. I guess she went to Rocque Records? I shrugged to myself and went to go change. I searched my closet for my baby blue, short sleeve shirt that said, "I'm not a morning person!" and my ripped jeans. Then I slipped on my converse, going out the door. I knew I would be going to Kendall's apartment everyday.

I knocked quietly, incase some people were still asleep. Kendall's warm smile welcomed me at the door. He motioned for me to come in. I was about to say something , until he stuck his fingers to his lips and _shh-ed _me. He pointed to James and Alexis on the couch. Alexis had her head resting on James' lap. They were both asleep. She must gotten up earlier and came over here.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his and James' room. When we walked in I kept staring at his bed. I almost kissed him there! Why the hell did he have to stand up? He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat in the computer chair.

"Awe. Why aren't you going to sit by me?" he whined.

"Because you don't play nice," I mumbled.

"How so?" he smirked at me.

"I'm not playing your games, Kendall."

"What games might those be?" he scooted closer to me.

I pushed the computer chair away from his bed, "You now what I mean, Knight!"

"No. No I don't, Smith," he smirked again and stood up.

I stood up too and walked backwards, "Kendall Knight! Stop!"

"Stop what?"

He would take a step closer to me and I would take a step back. That was until I was cornered.

I took a beep breath. I don't know what he is planning. My back was against the wall. He had both arms planted beside my head. He kept smirking at me. If he is going to make a move he needs to make one now!

His head go closer to mine. Closer and closer and closer!

"Damn it! If you're going to do something, then do something!" I groaned.

He just go closer and closer. Our noses were even touching!

"Go on a date with me," he whispered.

"U..hm. Uhm… O-okay…"

He smiled and turned around, "Great! Lets go!"

"Nowhere fancy though…"

"It wont be. Trust me," he held his hand out for me to take.

I smiled and took it. He brought my hand to his face and kissed it, "Ma'lady."

"Cheesyyy," I laughed.

_**~BTR~**_

We road in the limo for about twenty whole minutes. When it finally stopped, Kendall covered my eyes and walked me inside.

"Ready?"

"It's kinda cold, Kendall," I started to shiver.

"I got you something for that," he took his hands off of my eyes.

We were at The Rink. Kendall put his black jacket on me. Then he slipped on a hockey shirt.

"I hope you know how to skate," he smirked.

"A little," I mumbled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the ice, then he helped me straighten up. He took off with a hockey puck. I tried to keep up with him. Sadly, I failed and fell twice. He chuckled and skated over to me.

"Need help?"

"No!" I stood back up. I was a little wobbly, which caused me to fall right into his arms.

He smirked, AGAIN! "Yes you do."

"Fine," I mumbled.

He smiled and pulled me back to my feet, "There. Now hold onto the back of my shirt and don't let go. Okay?"

I nodded my head and did as he said. Then he took off. I swear if I fall again, he is going down with me!

"See? It's not that hard," He turned his head a little to look at me.

"Can we go somewhere else now?" I was starting to get wobbly again. Either it was my sucky skating or he was getting to me. I think it's both.

"Sure," he took my hand and leaded me off the ice. Then literally dragged me to the limo.

"Where are we going now?"

"Where is your favorite place to eat?"

"Wendy's?"

"Yup!" he smiled.

I cheered a little and hugged him. Which he hugged back. Matter of fact I didn't let go of him until we got to Wendy's. He didn't let me go either. He ordered our food and we eat in the limo.

"See it wasn't that bad of a date."

"Hmm. Says you," I mumbled, eating my fries.

"How was it bad?"

"You're not the one with a sore bottom," I grumbled.

He laughed and scooted closer to me. Then he put his arm around my shoulder. Haha. He thinks he is Mr. Smooth. Hmm.. I'll let him think that for now. I leaned into his arm.

**Kendall's POV**

I'm so glad I got her go on this date with me! Now if I could only make one more move. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder. To my surprise she leaned into my arm! I smiled at this. I wasn't even think, but my hand started to play with her hair. She looked up at me.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" she pointed to my hand.

"Nothin. Can't I touch your hair?"

"Hmm. Maybe. If you…"

"If I?"

She sat up straight and whispered in my ear, "Kiss me, or are you to chicken?" she was the one smirking now.

"Ha! You think I'm afraid to kiss you?" I laughed.

"Yes you are. That's why you didn't kiss me yesterday!"

"I didn't kiss you to tease you! And you know it!"

"Sure thing… Chicken…"

I growled and forced my lips on hers, hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Food long forgotten.

I pulled away, "So who's a chicken?"

She smiled with satisfactory, "You're not. But you are a sucker!" she stuck her tongue out at me. "I got you to kiss me!"

"I kissed you cause I felt like it."

"Mhm."

I grabbed her chin and kissed her again, "See, cause I wanted to."

She just smiled and leaned back into my arm. I guess I won? Or did she? Confusing!

_**~BTR~**_


	8. Big Time Random?

**Alexis' POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. It took me a couple of minutes to remember where I was. I smiled and turned to lay on my back. My eyes met his. He was smiling just as much as I was.

"Good morning, beautiful," he mumbled, moving hair out of my face.

"Hmm," I looked at the clock, "It's noon."

"Okay then. Good afternoon."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I was about to set up, but his lips met mine in a soft, sweet, but passionate, quick kiss. When he pulled back, I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

"You can set up now. I just wanted to do that," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes again and sat in his lap. He smirked. I gave him a confused look and placed my arms around his neck. His smirk grew bigger. Before I knew it he stood up. Lucky for me I was still holding on to he neck or I would've fell right on my butt.

"James!" I glared.

He laughed and grabbed me by the waist, helping my stand straight. He tried to kiss me, but I moved my face. His face went serious. _Weird for James, right?_

"It was a joke, Alexis."

I moved my head to look out the window. No, I'm not really mad, but wanna see what he will do to make me not mad at him.

"Alexis?" he gently grabbed my chin to make me face him. When he let go, I turned my head back.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes. His hands found their way around my waist. I rolled my eyes. If he can't even make my 'fake mad' not mad anymore, then I would hate to see what he is going to do when I'm really mad at him.

"Don't be mad," he muttered in my ear.

_Don't shiver, Alexis! _I yelled at myself.

He kissed my check, then trailed kisses down my jaw.

_No moaning!_

His lips made their way to my neck. I bit my lip. I could feel him smiling against my skin.

_Damn it!_

"Alexis?" he mumbled in my ear.

"Hmm?" I was going to talk, because it would give away how weak I was feeling.

He didn't say anything, in stead he nibbled on my earlobe.

_That's it!_

I let a moan escape my lips. He pulled away from me. I turned to face him. He was smirking.

"You can't stay mad at me."

"Can too!" I protested.

"Nope."

"Whatever," I start to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere," he pulled me closer to him, tightening his grip on me.

"Let me go, James!"

"Nope," he got closer to my face. "Well… I might if you let me kiss you again."

_Hmm. It doesn't sound like a bad deal. _" Fine."

He smirked and placed his lips on mine again. I kissed back of course. He nibbled on my lower lip. I tried my best not to moan, but failed. He smirked and slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring all of it for the hundredth since our first kiss. One thing I can tell you about James is that he loves to be the one in control.

I let another moan escape my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my tip toes. I got an idea to get back at him. I smirked this time. I slowly bit down on his tongue. He moaned at first, but I bit down harder.

"Owe!"

I smiled and pulled away from him.

"Meanie."

"Me? I'm the meanie? Ha! That's a good one."

He rolled his eyes and brought his head closer to mine.

"Nope. Katie is still here," I smirked.

**James' POV**

I swear this girl drives me crazy! I groaned and let go of her. She knows what she does to me. I just know that she knows. I sat down on the couch and pouted. She laughed and plopped down by me. I smiled and put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mmmm. I wanna watch a movie…"

"I don't want to get up."

"Fine. Find something on TV then!" she stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked there the TV guide. I smirked and push the 'ok' button. She lifted her head to see if I chose what she thought.

"Alvin and The Chipmunks?"

"Yup!" I laughed and tossed the remote to the side.

She shrugged and rested her head back on my arm.

**Normal POV**

Savannah and Kendall walked threw the doors of Big Time Rush's apartment, laughing.

"Vannah! Ken! Where did you two go?" Alexis chirped from the couch.

"Places… Somewhere," Savannah gave Alexis a smile that said, 'I'll have to tell you about it later!'

Alexis nodded and turned her head back to the TV.

Savannah pulled Kendall with her over to the lovebirds on the couch., "What cha watching?"

"Mmmm. Alvin and The Chipmunks."

Kendall laughed, "Really?"

"Yup!" James and Alexis said together.

"Might as well join," Savannah sat by Alexis and patted the spot by her for Kendall.

He rolled his eyes and sat down, "You want to watch this because?"

"Oh. Shush! Kendall Knight."

"Fine. Rude butt," he teased.

Savannah hit his arm, "Shhh!"

He smiled and decided to leave her alone.

"Fire! There's a fire!" Katie came running in the room.

"Nice try, Katie," the four said at the same time.

"Dang it!"

"Ha! Told you! You couldn't fool them!" Carlos said, sliding out the swirlly slide.

"Ugh! Here," she handed Carlos five dollars.

He laughed and happily took it.

Katie rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"Carlos, it isn't nice to cheat little girls out of money," Alexis pointed out.

"Katie isn't a normal little girl. She is evil and smart," Kendall stated.

"It's true!" James smiled and laughed.

"Whatever you say, "Alexis and Savannah mumbled.

"Uhh. Guy? I hope you did your homework, because we have school tomorrow," Logan said, coming out of his and Carlos' room.

"Shit!" Kendall and James jumped off of the couch.

"I remembered for once," Carlos laugh, along with Alexis, Savannah, and Logan.

"Shut up!" James yelled running to his room.

Kendall ran over to a bag laying by the kitchen table. He grabbed it and followed James.

"Oh boy," Alexis and Savannah mumbled

* * *

**Ughhhh! Soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll have more chapters up soon. FanFic isn't letting me edit at the moment. **  
**-mumbles unkind things about FanFic-**

**I swear... If James keeps kissing girls in the show my TV will end up broken. **

**Anyways... I'll be posting some other stories later too. How many of you are fans of Camille? She is pretty cool. Do you like LoganxCamille? Sorry if you're a KendallxJo fan... I CANNOT write a story about them. . It would be painful O.o**  
**Review? Pleaseeee?**


	9. Big Time Good Night

**Since I haven't been writing this at the top: I do not own Big Time Rush or and of the sexy boys :( SOOOO wish I did!**

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

After James and Kendall ran off, I ended up watching Alvin and The Chipmunk with Alexis and Savannah. I don't know why I go to interested in it. I've seen that movie several times. But my eyes seemed to be glued to the TV.

When it ended. I finally stood up.

"Ummm. Carlos?" Alexis said.

"Wha-" I turned around and saw that she had my helmet on her head.

"I took this during the movie. I wanted to see if you noticed, which you didn't!" she laughed.

"AHH! Girl germs!" I yelled, jumping on the couch.

"Oh. Haha. Sorry. I didn't know you don't like girls wearing it," she pulled it off of her head.

"I was joking. I don't care that you have it," I smiled at her.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Yeah, Lexi. Carlos is to nice to care about that," Savannah smiled at me.

"Yup!"

"Well it's a very sweet thing about him," Alexis said, handing me my helmet.

"Eh. I can be mean, but I don't think you girls are ever going to see that part of me," I laughed as I put my helmet on.

"I hope not!" they said at the same time.

Alexis stood up, "Well. Tell James and Kendall that I'll see them tomorrow. I'm going to leave." she got on top of the couch and hugged me. "Later."

"Yeah. Me too," Savannah said, standing on the couch and hugging me too.

"Bye!"

They left and I got on the swirlly slide. Haha. I love this slide! I was on it for another 20 minutes.

"Finish!" James yelled, walking out of his room. "Where Lexi?"

"She and Savannah left a while ago."

"Oh," he mumbled walking to the door.

"You better hope Mrs. Smith isn't back!" I called after him.

**Alexis POV**

"So you got Kendall to kiss you?" I was sitting on the couch. Savannah was telling me how her day went with Kendall.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"So you two are going out?"

"No. He didn't ask… So I guess we aren't," she mumbled, looking down.

Really? Hmm. Now that you think of it James didn't ask me out either…" I trailed off. _So does that mean that I'm not James Diamond's girlfriend? That makes me feel like a slut! Making out with a guy I'm not even dating._

"No! I think you two are! At least you act like a couple," she said, probably knowing what I'm thinking.

"Uhm. Yeah…"

"You really are! Tr-" she was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I got up and walked to the door.

I opened it and I was attacked. _Literally_. James grabbed me by my waist, swung me around once, pulled me outside, and shut the door.

"Hey!" he smiled at me.

"Don't ever do that again!" I laughed.

"I'll think about that," he mumbled, letting me go.

"My best friend has been kidnapped!" we heard Savannah yell.

We laughed,. I smiled, "I'm okay Vannah!"

"James? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are-"

"Hey guys!" Kendall came out of no where.

"Let me guess. You came to say good night to Vannah?" I asked.

He nodded. "Go on in then," I opened the door for him.

"Thanks," he went in and shut the door.

"So… What were you going to ask me?" James asked, take a step closer to me.

I took a step closer to him, "If we are going out… I mean you never really asked…"

He step all the way in front of me, looking shocked, "How can you think we aren't?"

"Something brought it up in a conversation," I mumbled looking down. He's mad at me. I just know it.

He lifted my chin with his index finger, "Of course we are." He smiled.

"Okay. I was just wondering…"

"Well then. Does," he placed his lips on mine for a quick kiss, "answer your question?"

I bit my lip, "Yes. Yes, it does."

"Good," he smiled. "Now. What makes you think you think you can leave without saying bye to me?"

I shrugged, "Didn't know a need your approval to leave."

"Yes you do."

I coughed, "Excuse me?"

"Joking! Joking!"

"You better be! Cause like hell I'm going to date a guy that wants push me around!"

"Calm down…" he ran his finger down my cheek and pulled a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Anyways… I wanted to say night to you."

"Hmm. Night," I started to turn around.

"I don't get a good night kiss?" he pouted.

I laughed, "Fine." I got on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" he pouted, again.

"Yup and," I wrapped my arms around him. He did they same to me, "This." I mumbled against his chest.

**Savannah's POV**

The door open. I thought it was Alexis, "Wow. That was fast for you-" I stopped in mid sentence. It was Kendall. "Oh! Kendall! I'm sorry I thought you were Alexis! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I say good night to my girlfriend?" he smirked and walked over to me,

"G-girlfriend?" I choked.

"Yeah. You are my girlfriend aren't you?" he sat down.

"Uhm… I didn't know I was?" I crawled closer to him.

"Well… I figured you would think that after we kissed. Twice."

"Nope."

"That is if you don't want to be my girlfriend…" he looked the other.

I crawled up in his lap, "Of course I do, dumby!"

**Kendall's POV**

I felt her sit on my lap, "Of course I do, dumby!"

I turned to face her, "Are you sure?"

"Very! Oh, and don't worry. I'm not a jealous bitch like Jo."

I smiled, "I never thought you were."

"Good!" she laughed, before attacking my lips with hers.

Our tongues fought. I won. I smirk with satisfactory. She moaned. I pulled away.

With heavy breaths, I mumbled, "Your mom will be home soon and Lexi and James will walk through that door any moment."

"Gr. Fine," she hoped off of my lap, just as Alexis opened the door.

"Night, James!" she smiled and closed the door. "Oh. Hey Kendall!"

"Hey," I turned back to Savannah, "Night."

"Yeah. Night," she smiled, licking her lips.

I laughed. "Bye, Lexi."

"See ya tomorrow!"

With those last word, I left.


	10. Big Time Uh Oh

**Alexis' POV**

"Alexis, dear, wake up," Mrs. Smith's voice rang threw my ears as she shook my shoulder.

"Mmm. Okay," I mumbled. I waited for her to leave my room before I went back to sleep. She always wakes me up twenty minutes before my alarm clock does.

I woke up to my alarm this time. I grumbled and rolled out of bed. I grumbled some more. Then I kicked my blanket off of me and stood up. I tiptoed out my door. Just as I though, Savannah was on the couch and she was ready to go. She was wearing her lime green shirt, one of those long, loose, black vests, and black skinny jeans. I look down at myself. I was still in my back and white shorts and white tank top that I slept in.

_Great! _Now she wont let me leave in my pajamas since she isn't in hers. I decide to tiptoe to the front door. I glanced at her. She had her eyes closed.

"Hmm. I know you're faking," I smirked.

"And I know you're not leaving in your pajamas and leaving me dressed like this," she opened her eyes.

"Oh, yes I am!" I ran out the door to the boys apartment. I banged on the door, hard and loud.

"Hey, A-"

I cut Logan off as I ran in and slammed the door and leaned against it. I laughed nervously, "H-hey, Logan. How's it going. Good? Great!" I ran over to the couch and sat by Kendall. Well, more like jumped by Kendall.

"What are you running from?" Carlos asked from the kitchen table.

"N-nothing! What makes you think I'm running from anything?"

"Uhh. You. You make me think that you're running for something."

"Psh. Me? Nah!"

"Lexi… You can't fake things very well," Kendall smirked.

"I can too!" I protested and stood up.

"No. No, you are can't."

"Oh. Shut up, Kendall!"

"You people are weird," Katie mumbled from the kitchen counter,

I stuck my tongue out at both of them. Then I turned back to Kendall, "Anyways… Wanna keep Vannah busy while I eat my breakfast?"

He rolled his eyes, "Becauseeee?"

"Because I'm to lazy to change. Savannah is gonna make me change since she is already ready to go. I rather not go to school…." I trailed off.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Great!" I tackled him in a hug. "You're the best!"

"Awe. I thought I was the best?" James whined, coming from his room.

"Yeah, yeah," I let go of Kendall and walked to the kitchen table, taking a seat across from Carlos.

"So I am the best?"

"Be quiet, James."

"No. Not until you t-" he stared at me.

"Oh. Stop drooling, bimbo," I laughed.

"…" still staring.

"Carlitos?"

Carlos nodded and put his helmet on, then attacked James.

"Ahh!"

I smirked and laughed.

"Evillll," Logan mumbled at the door.

"Haha. Nah."

"Whatever you say Miss. Evil."

"Logan," I hissed.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Alexis Rocque!" Savannah shouted as she beat on the door.

Logan opened it and stepped aside. Probably afraid of getting hit. I laughed.

"Savannah," Kendall jumped in front of her. "How's your morning?"

"Move it, Kendall," she snapped, walking around him.

"Wait!" he stepped in front of her again.

"Kendall Knight!" she hissed like a snake.

I laughed, "Okay. Okay! I'll go change. You can stay here. I'll be right back. Oh, and Savannah… You're not a snake."

Savannah sighed and sat on the couch, "Well… Whatever!"

"Can I go?" James smirked.

That shocked me. I waited for the shock to go away, "What? No! Carlitos!"

Carlos tackled James to the ground again and I went back to my apartment.

**James' POV**

"What is wrong with you, James?" Kendall asked.

I stood up from the ground, "Nothing."

"Then why are you acting like a pervert?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's not cool," Savannah stated.

"Yeah. Whatever," I mumbled, going back to my room to get my bag.

"I'm back! Miss me?" I heard Alexis yell. I heard small responses like: sure, yeah, whatever. I rolled my eyes and went back in the living room.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yup!" almost everyone replied and head towards the door.

I grabbed Alexis' arm and she turn to face me, "What?"

I looked at what she was wearing. A black shirt with a purple ninja on it. It said, "I'm A Ninja! Awesome Ninja Skills!" She was also wearing a pair of ripped, blue jeans and her black, flat, knee high boots.

"I wanted to give you something," I let her arm go and digged in my bag.

"Uhm. Okay?"

I pulled out a purple bandana and handed it to her.

"Uh… Thanks? I guess," she mumbled, staring at it.

"Look… I know this doesn't really mean much to you, but I'm a bandana freak and your favorite color is purple. So… It's kinda like a big gift from me," I smiled nervously.

"Oh. In that case," she tied it around her wrist, "I love it!" she smiled and pecked my lips.

"Great!" I smiled big.

"Now, lets go! We want to get a seat!" she literally dragged me all the was to the Palm Woods school.

"Lexi!" Savannah pointed to a seat on the other side of her, "I saved you a seat and James can sit behind you."

"Thanks," Alexis smiled and pulled me over to our seats. Wow. For a tinny girl she is kinda strong.

"Logie?" Camille came in looking for Logan. I looked around and noticed him hiding. I laughed. He still isn't use to Camille being in love with him.

The temperature felt like it dropped. I shivered. What the-. My question was answered. Jo walked into the room. She was glaring at Alexis.

"Hey! Bitch named Jo!" Savannah yelled. "No need to glare at my best friend," she smirked, "I'm the one dating Kendall." Savannah turned and winked at Kendall. He looked completely shocked.

"Ugh!" Jo stomped over to the desk farthest from us.

We all laughed,

**~BTR~**

School went by slowly. Before I knew it Kelly was there to pick us up and we headed to Rocque Records.

I intertwined my fingers with Alexis as we laughed. We walked into Gustavo's office.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Gustavo yelled the second he saw us.

"Alexis and I jumped apart.

"I.. Uhh. We.." Alexis stumbled.

_Shit!_


	11. Big Time Hurt

**Alexis' POV**

_Oh no! What am I gonna do! _My eyes were wide as I stared at Gustavo. He looked really pissed. I don't even think I was breathing. I held it in.

"I bet them that they wouldn't dare hold hands in front of you!" Savannah exclaimed. Her voice was a little higher than usual.

"Yeah!" James and I yelled together.

"It BETTER BE! Because if it WASN'T I WOULD FIRE BIG TIME RUSH! They would become Big Time LOSERS!" Gustavo yelled all the way to the studio.

I finally let the breath I was holding in go. Kelly sighed and looked at us.

"Don't worry. He can't fire Big Time Rush. There are so many record labels that want you guys now," she half smiled and went after Gustavo.

Savannah, the guys, and I stayed in the Gustavo's office. None of us talked. We were all off in our own worlds. No one wanted the guys to get fired, but I loved James.

…

_W-whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait! Did I just think what I think I thought?_

…

_I think I did…_

_I think I love James David Diamond._

I heard Kendall sigh. "Lets go guys," he mumbled, walking out the door.

"Uhh. Yeah…" Savannah followed after him.

We all started to pile out. All but James. He stood in shock. Still not moving.

"James? Lets go," I shook his shoulder a little.

"Huh? What?" he shook his head rapidly and looked at me.

"The studio. Lets go," I turned around to leave.

"A-Alexis?"

"Hmm?" I stopped walking, but I didn't turn around to face him.

"I… We…" I heard him sigh.

I bit my lip. They way his voice sounded told me that this isn't going to be good…

"If us… Dating is going to get Big Time Rush fired… Then I… Can't date you. I don't want to ruin this for the guys…" his got quieter and quieter.

It didn't matter because I didn't hear any of it. I was more focused on the fact that he is breaking up with me.

"Alexis?"

"…"

"Say something," he mumbled softly.

I took a deep breath. My back still turned to him, "Fine… I guess we are through. I better go. I don't want Gustavo to see we are the only ones left behind," I knew my voice cracked a little. I ran to the other room.

Kendall was still standing outside the studio room.

"Hey! I didn't go in so Gustavo would think I was with you and James," he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I mutter, looking down and walking past him.

"Umm. No problem. Where's James?"

"Probably loving on his hair. It's the only thing he loves," I went in the studio.

**Kendall's POV **_(It's been forever since I've done Kendall's POV! -.- )_

I stared confused at the spot where Alexis was just standing.

_Loving on his hair? It's the only thing he loves?_

He words echoed in my head. _What is that suppose to mean? _I sighed and decide to go find James. Lucky for me I made it halfway down the hall and I saw him walking my way.

"Where were you?"

"Gustavo's office. Duh."

"Well, why didn't you come back with Lexi?"

He looked at the wall, "I don't know."

_Okay so… They are both acting weird. _

"Did something happen?"

"Nope," he mumbled and started walking to the studio.

"James! Ugh!" I ran after him.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened!"

"Nothing! Back off, Kendall!"

I sighed again, "Fine!"

"Fine!"

I rolled my eyes and pasted him. I walked into the studio. Carlos and Logan were talking. Savannah was staring worriedly at the sound box. Alexis was singing but her voice kept cracking.

_**Well that money isn't worth a thing  
if you didn't earn it  
You don't deserve it  
True love doesn't cost a thing  
and if you try to buy it  
You can't return it  
No, no oh  
Your friends are doing all the same things  
and my friends their looking at what you wasting  
Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds  
Suddenly I can see  
What I didn't before  
And I don't care what they say anymore  
Cause I'm falling, Falling**_

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Gustavo yelled.

"I'm done for the day! I'm going home now," Alexis tried her best to yell back, but it didn't work.

"No!"

"Gustavo!"

Everyone snapped their head towards Savannah, surprised that she was the one that yelled.

"We are done and we all are leaving," she stated, glaring at him.

"Uhh. Okay."

We thanked her and went to the limo.

**Normal POV**

Alexis sat with her chin resting on her hand and staring out the window. James sat across from her, staring at her. Savannah stared worried at Alexis. Logan and Carlos were in a deep conversation and Kendall was starting to felt really awkward.

Alexis sighed, '_It's raining… It always rains when I feel like this. Rain just mocks me,' _she thought.

When the limo got to The Palm Woods, Alexis was the first to get out. Everyone else piled out after her. She went right threw the lobby and out the back door to the pool. Then she sat at a table.

This was starting to worry Kendall. James stared at Alexis for a moment and went to the elevator.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Lexi," Savannah mumbled and started to walk Alexis' way.

"N-no!" Kendall grabbed her arm. "She looks like she really wants to be alone. I wouldn't bother her."

"I'm her best friend."

"I know that, but leave her alone. She will talk to you when she feels the need to," Kendall's eyes pleaded for Savannah to give up.

She sighed," Fine. She better talk to me soon though."

They all went to the elevator. No one talked. Everyone just stared at their feet. It was awkward. Too awkward.

**Another chapter :} Review?**


	12. Big Time Back Home

**Alexis' POV**

I silently sobbed to myself. I came out by the pool to be left alone and to think. I don't really care that I was raining. I was getting soaked. I rested my head on the table.

_Why? Why do I have to have Gustavo as a father? All he ever does is bring me trouble. Everything I do is wrong to him. My songs, my voice, my clothes, my friends. That's right. He hates Savannah because she stands up to him. Unlike some other friends he met before._

I felt something warm fall on my shoulders and it felt like the rain stopped. I looked up. Carlos hand put a jacket on my shoulders and raised the umbrella, that was in the middle of the table, up.

"C-Carlos?"

"Didn't want you to catch a cold," he smiled sympathetically.

"T-thanks."

"Sure thing," he waved and walked back in the building.

I smiled. That's one thing you got to love about Carlos. He has a sweat habit of caring for others to much. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"_We're one and the same  
__I think we're almost legendary  
__You and me the perfect team  
__Chasing down the dream  
__We're on and the same!"_

One and The Same. I wrote that for Savannah and my friendship. She sang it with me. I pulled it out of my pocket.

**1 New Text From: **_Vannah_

_Hey, Lexii_  
_What happened?_  
_I'm worried and Kendall wont let me check on you_  
_W/B_  
**.Kendall**

I sighed and exited the text screen. The I pushed number one on my speed dial.

"Hello?" her soft, comforting voice came from the other line.

"Mum… Could I come home for a few days?" I mumbled, not sure if she heard me.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't wanna talk about it… I just want to come home for a while."

"Sure! You are always welcomed at home! Don't you think anything less!"

I smiled, "I know mum. Thank you. I need that."

"Do you want me to send someone after you or something?"

"No, I have my car here. I haven't drove it in a while. I'll be there in the morning."

"Okay. Don't text and drive little girl!"

I laughed, "I know, I know. I love you mum."

"I love you too, honey."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," I pushed the end call button and slowly stood up.

She knows the right words to say. I smiled and headed to the elevator. When I got to my floor, I debated if I should give Carlos his jacket back right now. I don't want everyone asking me questions… I sighed and tapped softly on the door.

"Hey… Alexis," James mumbled.

I looked away from him a spotted Carlos going down the swirly slide. I walked past James and over to Carlos.

"Here," I smiled at him. Well fake smiled. "Thanks… Again."

He nodded and took it from me, "Welcome," he went to his room.

I glanced at the couch were Kendall and Savannah were sitting. Kendall had his hand over Savannah's mouth and he was smiled nervously. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

"Don't even ask," I mumbled to then and went to my apartment.

"Alexis, dear, you're home earlier than you normally are," Mrs. Smith smiled.

"I know," I walked to my room and crawled in my bed. I didn't bother to change.

**James' POV**

_She hates me. I know she does. It's all my fault. _

_I couldn't get the band fired though!_

_Shut up me before I hit you! …. Never mind. Forget that._

"What's wrong with Lexii?" Savannah asked.

"Ask her. Not me," I snapped back.

"He," she pointed to Kendall, "wont let me!" she yelled.

"Whatever," I mumbled and walked to my room.

I groaned in frustration and fell back on my bed.

_What did I do? I think I was falling for her… Then I dump her. I'm such an idiot!_

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" I yelled more than asked.

"Katie," her little voice whispered.

"What do you want?" I asked a little nicer this time.

She walked in and sat down at the edge of my bed. I sat up and sat by her.

"Look, I'm only twelve. You're seventeen. I have really gone through anything you are going through. I know by the way you and Alexis are acting that you two broke up. I can also tell that you like her a lot more then those bimbo girls you date. So why did you do it? … Uhm. Never mind. You don't have to answer that." she half smiled and hugged me. "I also know that you needed one of those."

"Thanks, Katie. You're not as evil as we think you are," I smiled.

She laughed, "Anyways… It's dinner time!" she took off running. Girl must be hungry. I laughed and followed.

"Are you okay James, hun?"

"Yes, Mamma Knight," I mumbled, taking my seat at the table.

"Okay then…"

Right after dinner I went straight to bed.

_~BTR~_

**Alexis' POV**

"Time to get up Alexis," Mrs. Smith's voice came in my dream.

_Uh… Why is her voice in my dream?_

"Alexis. Wake up, dear."

My eyes opened and I started fake coughing. Good thing I wrapped up in my blanket. I knew I had to feel like I had a fever.

Mrs. Smith walked over and placed her hand on my forehead, "Oh my! You have a fever! You are staying home today. I don't want any ifs, ands, or buts about it. Savannah go ahead and leave! Alexis is sick!" she removed her hand. "I have to go to work. I'll see you when I get home from work."

Once I was sure they were both gone I got up and went to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

When I got out I slipped a pair of black sweat pants on and my purple, short sleeved shirt. Then put a ponytail in my hair. I don't really care about what I look like at the moment, I just wanna get out of here.

I quickly grabbed the bags I packed and headed to the lobby. The valet brought my car around. A Silver Lamborghini. I tipped him and tossed my bags in the back. I smiled in victory. I will be leave without them noticing.

_~BTR~ _

When I pulled up at house. I jumped out and ran to the door. Wow. I didn't know how much I missed my mum. I mean she went on the tour with me. I just got away from her.

"Ah. Miss. Alexis, it's nice to see you," one of our butlers said, Mike the butler.

"Like wise, Mike."

"I'll get you're things," he smiled before going to my car.

I leaned against the door frame. Time to text Savannah.

_Uhm. Yo!_  
_I told my mum I was sick_  
_&& she asked me to spend a few days at my house with her._  
_I'll be back soon._  
**-Lexii :|**

I sighed and went to look for my mum.

_Home sweet home._

**Yet another Chapter. Review. Oh and thanks to Acro111. :) You you pretty much review every chapter lol**


	13. PO'd Big Time?

**Savannah's POV**

When the bell rang, I literally jumped out of my seat and yelled, "FREEDOM!"

I heard Kendall laugh from behind me. I smiled and turned around to face him. He smirked and stepped closer. I did the same.

"Ahem," Logan coughed. "You're still in the school room."

"Sooooo?" I laughed and pulled my phone out. I felt it vibrate earlier.

**2 new messages: **_Mum & Lexi_

_Don't forget to check on Alexis after school! Love u  
_**_~Smith_**

_Uhm. Yo!  
__I told my mum I was sick  
__&& she asked me to spend a few days at my house with her.  
__I'll be back soon.  
_**-Lexii :|**

"Alexis Mae Rocque! I'm gonna kick your sorry bottom when I get my hands on you!"

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos jumped. I laughed. I scared them. That's funny.

"Uhm… Why did you just yell Lexii's name?"

"Because she fake sick and went to her mums!"

"Sooooo?" Logan mimicked me from a few minutes ago.

I hissed, "Shut it, Mitchell!"

"Fine, Smith!"

Kendall and Carlos laughed. I just glared at them. "I guess I'm going to crash their party," I smirked.

"Savannah," Kendall gave me 'the look.'

"What?"

"Don't."

"Look, Kendall. I'm my own person. You cant keep me from doing something forever," I glared harder at him.

"She went to her mum's for privacy."

"Well. Like I said yesterday. I'm her best friend! Best friends push and make you feel better!" he was really starting to piss me off.

He sighed, "It's not my fault when she gets mad at you."

"It none of your business," James spoke up.

"Yes it is! Shut the fuck up, James! I know you have something to do with this!"

"You don't know that!"

"Uhm. James, we all know you did," Kendall stated.

"I'm out of here!" James stormed off.

"Bastard…" I mumbled.

"Savannah… Its not James. It heartbroken James. He is being mean because of it."

"I don't really care, Kendall!"

"She is my friend too, but James is one of my best friends also."

"Whatever. Carlos, Logan, you have to come with me to Lexii's out, because when she and I talk, Kendall is going to feel awkward by himself."

"I'm not going!" Logan ran out the room.

"Carlos?" I sighed.

"I'll go."

"Great!"

**Alexis POV**

I sighed and sat on my bed. I had a long talk with me mum. I wasn't happy to hear some of the things she said, but they were all true.

_~((Flashback))~_

"_Mum?" I poked my head out in the garden._

"_Alexis!" she turn and gave me a hug._

"_Mum!" I laughed._

_She pulled away and looked at me, "Oh my! It's a boy problem!"_

_I gave her a half, nervous smiled._

"_Come on. Lets go set out by the pool."_

"_Okay," I mumbled._

_We walked over to the pool and I rolled my black sweet pants up. I kicked my legs around in the water. My mum sat by me. Her legs where crossed._

"_Who is he?"_

_I sighed, "James Diamond…"_

"_I've heard that names somewhere?"_

"_He is that band Gustavo is managing."_

"_It's father to you. He is still your dad even if he acts like a jerk at time. Which is why we got divorced."_

_I sighed again, "Fine. Dad."_

"_What happened between you and James?"_

"_Gus- I mean Dad threatened to fired Big Time Rush if he found out I was dating James."_

"_And?"_

"_So James broke up with me. Even though he knows that a lot of record labels want Big Time Rush now."_

"_Well, honey, he had to do it for his band."_

"_But all of them like me and know they can sign onto my record label!"_

"_Still, Alexis, it wouldn't be the same."_

"_I know, but I thought I lo-… Never mind…"_

"_What was that? Were you about to say love?"_

_I stared at the water, "Yeah… I can't win a fight with you…"_

"_Nope. Now don't you have school you are suppose to be in?"_

"_I acted like I was sick so I could come see you…"_

_She laughed, "Okay. I guess I'm okay with that."_

_I smiled._

"_Now are you going to forgive James?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Are you going to talk to him and tell him your okay with being friends?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Good. So you are going to call him when school ends and ask him to meet you somewhere?"_

"_Wh-" she gave me 'the look'. "Fine…"_

"_Great! Now why don't you go settle down in you room." _

"_Okay…"_

_~((Flashback End))~_

I pulled my songbook out and grabbed my guitar. I play a few notes and started writing

~20 minutes later~

I finished a song! I smiled to myself.

**Sooo…. Yes, James sounded like a jerk kind of in this chapter, but he has a point! It is none of her business O.o? Oh forget it! Review pleaseeee! P.S. Should I write a Kames story or not?**


	14. Big Time Hope

**OMG! I forgot to mention UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate has mad a review on almost every chapter too! Sorry :] & I'll get right on the Kames story tomorrow. I'll probably write it while I'm bored in school tomorrow :] **

**Alexis' POV**

I started to play my guitar.

_I don't know why  
I'm so afraid (so afraid)  
And I don't know how  
To fix the pain (fix the pain)  
__We're living a lie  
We just need to change (need to change)_

_Cuz we're out of time  
And its still the same  
You cant stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
__You cant stop this girl  
__From falling more in love with you  
Who said anybody has to know_

_If its time to go  
And take it slow  
But I can stop the world stop  
If they finally let us be alone (let us be alone)_

_Hearing the noise  
from all of them (from all of them)  
And I'm on the edge (I'm on the edge)  
__Of breaking down (breaking down)_

_Like Bonnie and Clyde  
Let's ride and take this town  
So keep it alive  
Don't make a sound_

_You cant stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You cant stop this girl  
From falling more in love with you  
Who said anybody has know  
If its time to go  
And take it slow_

_But I can stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
If the world wont take  
That final blow  
I'll turn the other page_

_I wont close the book  
You cant stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You cant stop this girl  
From falling more in love with you  
Who said anybody has to know_

_If its time to goand take it slow  
But I can stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone _**(A/N: I messed with the lyrics alil. Stop The World by Demi Lovato)**

I heard clapping noises and looked up. My mum, a butler, and two maids were standing there.

"Thanks," I smiled and placed my guitar on my purple bean bag chair. "I think I'll talk to James now."

They nodded and left my room. I took my phone out of my pocket and slid my fingers across the touch keyboard.

_James…  
__I know I'm not your fave person right now…  
__But could you meet me somewhere?  
__Anywhere. Like the beach or Starbuck.  
__Idc. I just don't want you to hate me…  
_**-Lexii :|**

I wiped a tear that fell from my eye and went to change.

**James' POV**

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I wish this would end…_

"_Let's start it off with a breakdown baby  
I've been quietly studying you  
standing off in a corner with your arms crossed  
eyes locked staring at the scene unfolding before you"_

I jumped up and grabbed my cell phone. That was Alexis' ring tone. I set it as that because it was one of her favorite songs.

**(A/N: I know Heffron Drive is Kendall's other band buttt. Lets say its not him that sings it! :D How can you NOT L.. The song?)**

**1 New Message: **_Alexis_

_James…  
__I know I'm not your fave person right now…  
__But could you meet me somewhere?  
__Anywhere. Like the beach or Starbuck.  
__Idc. I just don't want you to hate me…  
_**-Lexii :|**

Not my favorite person? Hell, she is my favorite person ever! She thinks I hate her? I thought she hated me…

_Alexis, I could never hate you.  
__Ever. Believe me.  
__Starbucks is kewh.  
__In 10min?  
_**~James Diamond :\ **

I sighed and stood up. I walked out of my room to find Kendall and Savannah making out on the couch. I rolled my eyes. I went to slide out the door unnoticed, but of course someone had to say something.

"Where are you going James? Can I go? I hate watching these two in a make out session," Logan walked over to me.

"Uh. Sorry… You can't. I'm meeting someone… Somewhere," I didn't want to tell them where I was going, because they would all want to go.

"Oh."

"I think I'm going to take the B-T-R mobile," I grabbed the keys on the hook by the door.

"Okay. Don't wreck it!" Logan hissed.

"Yeah, yeah," walked out the door.

I had to say I was a little worried about what was going to happen when I got there.

**Alexis' POV**

I ran threw my room looking for my favorite weird hat. I knew I left it here somewhere when I moved in with Savannah. I groaned. I only have five minutes to get across town!

"UGH!"

"Uhm. Knock. Knock?" my mum asked from my door. "What are you looking for?"

"My favorite hat. The one I left here when I moved."

"I thought so," she smiled and pulled it out from behind her back, "You left it in my room."

"Oh… Thanks!" I slipped my converse on that matched my wrist bands and took the hat from her. "Love you!" then I took off running down the stairs. My 'LMFAO' necklace flying behind me. (**A/N: She is wearing this - http: /www. polyvore .com/ cgi/set ?id=21505310 GET RID OF SPACES:)**

I ran out the front door. I was about to run to my car, but I saw a taxi park in front. I looked at the car weird.

"Your mom called me! Where you headed?" the taxi driver yell to me.

I shrugged and ran over to it, "Starbucks on 10th street, please."

"Sure thing," he smiled.

Gosh. Why was I starting to feel nauseous? Ugh. I hate that feeling… It got worst when we pulled up at Starbucks and I saw the B-T-R car. I paid the driver.

"Good luck with whatever your about to do."

I sighed. _Was it that obvious about how I was feeling? _I walked threw the stores doors slowly. James was at the counter, ordering. I bit my lip.

_Please let this go well…_

**Review please :D**


	15. Big Time What

I pulled my Iphone out of my pocket and smiled nervously as I pushed the letters.

_Hey stranger…  
__Want to turn around?  
_**- Lexii :|**

I heard his phone go off with my one favorite songs. I smiled. He didn't change it. I took at deep breath when I noticed him turning.

I waved weakly and he motioned for me to come stand by him.

"Want some coffee or something?" he asked in a mumble.

"N-no thanks," I stared at my shoes.

"Okay," he paid the lady for his drink. The lady smiled and winked at him.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist.

_He isn't mine anymore_! I kept reminding myself.

"Alexis?"

"Huh?" his voice snapped me back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

I could feel his eyes locked on me, "F-fine."

He sighed and walked to a table in the corner, by a window. I followed. My feet dragging behind. I don't want to do this. Maybe I still can run out…

I sighed. I H.A.V.E. T.O. do this. I sat down across from him. I took another deep breath, "S-"

"I don't hate you. I never hated you and I never will," he stated, taking a sip of his drink.

"Uhm. Okay. Good. I don't want you to hate me. I l-…" I stopped talking when I realized what I was about to say.

"What?"

"I liked you to much. I wouldn't be able to handle you hating me…" I placed my hand on the tabled and started playing with my nails.

"I liked you a lot too…"

"Oh. I would've never known," that came out a little meaner than what I planned for.

He sighed and looked out the window, "Look…"

"Hmm?"

"Alexis… You meant… No, you still do mean a lot to me. You know I didn't want to break up with you. I h-"

"Then why the hell did you do it?" I covered my mouth. I didn't mean for that to slip!

"I told you why. I had to do it for the band. We can't get fired…" he looked right at me.

I bit my lip, "None of them cared. They all just want us to be happy… You can ask them yourself. They will tell you that. They would also tell you that they would fight fire with fire…" I looked at the table.

"Fight fire with fire? How would they do that?" he raised his eyebrow.

I sighed, "James, you know Kendall is smart and Logan is really, really smart. Savannah… Well she is smart with evil plans. So am I. Carlos and you help with the evil plans all the time. No one has to know about us either!"

"Alexis-"

"No! You listen to me James David Maslow! I really thought you cared about me! You sure don't act like it! And… A-and I c-can't keep this up…" I stood up.

"Wait d-"

"James! Stop! Either you like me or you don't!"

"…"

"That's what I thought… " I sighed and started walking towards the door, but then I turned, "I came here to tell you that I would like to be your friend but… I don't think I could do that." I bit my lip. This didn't go well at all.

Its raining again! I groaned and walked out the door. I don't feel like taking a taxi. I guess I'll just walk.

**James POV**

_Move you idiot! _I yelled at myself. _Don't let her walk away! Do something!_

I slow stood up and started to walk to the door. I hope she hasn't left.

"Hey cutie!" the chick that took my order stepped in front of me.

I frowned, "What do you want. I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Awe don't be that way. What's the rush. Is it that other girl?" she ran a finger down my chest.

I twitched. What the… "La-"

"She doesn't seem like your type. I mean you're really hot and she's… Well… Weird. Her hat. What the heck is up with that? And her shirt?"

I glared at her. "What's my type?"

"I don't know… Someone pretty, no, no, someone hot. Some who could please you," she winked.

"So you're talking about a whore? Like you are. Well, to tell you the truth. I hate whores. I hate you. You're not my type. Weird, beautiful on the inside, and just amazing is my type. Now, I think I'll be going after my type of girl."

"I'm not a whore!" she yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes and looked around to see if I could find Alexis. Which was very easy. No one was walking since it was raining. I ran towards her. When I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

She froze stiff. Then she relax, realizing it was me.

"J-James?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled in her hair, which smelled like vanilla shampoo.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Let me take you home."

"Uhm… I-"

"Please."

"Okay," she mumbled.

I let her go and grabbed her hand. We started walking towards the B-T-R car. I opened the door for her. She stopped and stared at me.

"Why ar-"

"We can talk in the car." She nodded her head and sat down in the passenger seat. I sighed and walked over to the driver side, jumping in.

"Why are you doing this? Wasn't what I said clear?" she stared out the window.

I didn't say anything. Truth is I was something that automatically happened.

She sighed.

_"I hear what you're not saying _  
_It's driving me crazy _  
_It's like we stopped breathing in this car _  
_We're both the last to be speaking _  
_I know what you're thinking _  
_I wish you'd make your move _  
_It's much too quiet in here _  
_I wanna disappear _  
_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear _  
_It's too quiet in here _  
_Make it all go away _  
_Why can't we break this silence finally_  
_I see what you're not showing _  
_I've got you alone _  
_but The air is so still, it's weird_" she softly sang.

I smiled a little. At a time like this she is singing? I chuckled. "You are weird."

"What's that suppose to mean? Good or bad?"

"Good. Really good," I smiled at her.

"Good then," she laughed a little at what she said.

"You're right."

"Huh?"

"You're right about everything you said," I mumbled, "and I think that I…"

"You?"

"I know that… Wow. Who ever said telling someone something was easy lied."

"Kay, you completely lost me," she said in a matter of fact tone.

I took a deep breath.

**DUN DUN DUN! Not really XD Review?**


	16. Big Time L Word

**James POV**

I watched her closely. Her arms where crossed and her face told everything she was thinking. She looked pissed off, sad, confused, and… Happy?

She sighed, "James… I just don't get you…"

I chuckled, "I don't get you either."

"Screw you." she mumbled.

Okay. That was weird. I frowned.

"But… You know what?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

_~((Flashback))~_

"_Kay, you completely lost me," she said in a matter of fact tone._

_I took a deep breath. Last chance… I pulled the car into a Burger King parking lot._

"_Uhm. James, I thought you were taking me home? I don't live at Burger King."_

"_I know, but I needed to tell you… That I love you, Alexis Mae Rocque…" I mumbled, my eyes locked on the steering wheel._

"_W-what? I think I just heard you say-"_

"_I love you," I cut her off._

"_Okay… That's what I thought I heard…" she moved her hand over to my arm and pinched me._

"_Owe! Hey! What was that for?"_

"_Eh. Needed to see if this was a dream or something," she shrugged._

"_You pinch yourself to see if your awake!"_

"_Sooo?"_

"_You pinched me!"_

"_You deserved it," she stated/hissed._

"_No I didn't!"_

_She glared at me. I swear the temperature dropped._

"_Okay… Maybe I did."_

_She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms._

_~((Flashback End))~_

"Prove it," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Prove that you love me. Don't just say it prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know and I don't care how. Just prove it. Make me believe you."

"But…" I sighed, "Fine. I will. Some how…"

"Good. Take me to the Palm Woods with you. I need to talk to Savannah. I haven't talk to her in awhile."

"Uhm. Yeah… About that. She is pissed off at me…"

"You went off on her, didn't you?" she smirked.

"Maybe…"

"I'm surprised Kendall could hold her back this long."

"Haha. Yeah she kept saying how she was gonna kill you and go to your mum's."

"Psh. She loves me to much to kill me," she laughed.

"Me too," I muttered.

"That doesn't prove anything," she stated.

"I know…"

"Let's go already!" she turned the radio on, "Oh. No. Wait. Let's get some BK food! I'm hungry! I haven't ate 'alllllllll'" she dragged the word on, "day!"

I laughed and started the car, "Okay."

**Kendall's POV**

"Kendallllll!" Savannah whined.

"Nope."

"Pweaseeee!" she pouted.

"No."

"B-"

"Nope. You wanted me to go in the first place. So I'm going."

"But I don't want you to go now! You should be happy! Carlossss help meeeee!"

"Uh. Hmm… Nope. I'm with K-dog on this. You wanted us to go now we are going."

"Ugh! You people are no fair! When a girl gets a feeling about something you are suppose to trust her on it!"

"I do trust you. I'm just going to go with you," I sighed.

"Now let go," I stood up and put my hand out for her.

"Fine!" she stuck her tongue out at me and took my hand.

"Bye, Logan, Mom, Katie! We're taking the B-T-R Mobile!" I yelled as we walked to the door.

"WAIT!" Logan came running into the room.

"What?" Carlos asked, joining us at the door.

"James took the car."

"Why?" Savannah glared.

"I don't know."

"I blame you if he wrecks it!" Carlos yelled storming out the room, dramatically.

"Uhm. Carlos!" Savannah yelled after him, "Don't try out for any drama show, movie, or anything!"

I laughed, "Yeah! You cant act dramatic."

Carlos walked but up to us and fake sobbed, "I feel so hurt."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon let s go already."

We took a taxi. Savannah had a hard time explaining where Alexis lives to the drive. He didn't know where her street was. How stupid. You have to know how to go everywhere to be a taxi driver.

"Finally!" Savannah puffed, leaning back.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Wow. You must be smart if he understood you. He isn't that bright."

She hit my chest playfully, "That's not very nice, Kendall 'Francis' Knight!" She made sure to say my middle name louder than the rest of her words.

"Don't say my middle name," I hissed.

"Awe! Why not? It's cute," she smiled/smirked at me.

I glared at her. She knows I hate my middle name with passion.

"Lighten up, Kenny! I was joking."

"You bett…" I cut myself off, realizing what she just called me, "Wait! What did you just call me?"

"Kenny," she laughed.

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound like a chick."

"Yup!" Carlos chirped in.

"See!" I motioned my hands at him.

"Well, Carlos, Logan, and James call you K-dog. Lexii calls you Ken. Why cant I call you Kenny?" she pouted.

"Because, like we just pointed out, it makes me sound like a girl."

"Fine. I'll think of a new one! Anyways, we are here!" she jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped.

Carlos laughed and patted his black helmet three times before joining her.

I rolled my eyes and paid the driver.

"WHAT?" Savannah's voice rang threw my ears. Ouch… That girl has a loud voice. I ran over to the front do by her.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Savannah glowered at the butler.

"Sh-"

"Don't worry. I got this," a soft, sweat, voice said. "Savannah, hun!" the lady smiled, warmly, and wrapped Savannah in a huge hug.

Savannah laughed and returned the hug, "So where is Lexii?" she let go of the woman.

"She went somewhere. To meet with someone."

**Dunnn :} There's that chapter. Review! :}**


	17. Big Time Back Together

**This story has a few more chapters to go before it ends. Sorry for the late update.**

**Normal POV-**

"Where and who?" Savannah raised her eyebrow at Alexis mom.

Alexis' mom sighed, "Later…" she gave Savannah the look.

Savannah nodded, "So… Kendall, Carlos! This is Alexis' mom."

"Hi," the boys mumbled at the same time.

"Hello. Please call me Jennifer," she smiled sweetly at them.

"Kendall," he pointed out which on he was.

"Carlos," the shorter boy said, doing the same thing.

"Hmm… Aren't there four of you?"

"Yeah, but Logan didn't come and James went somewhere."

"Oh. I see. Well fell free to go up to Alexis' brother's room and get some swim trunks. You're probably going to be here awhile."

"Okay!" Carlos smiled and looked at Kendall.

Both boys their eyes widened, "ALEXIS HAS A BROTHER?" Kendall yell.

"GUSTAVO HAS A SON?" Carlos yelled at the same time.

"Yes and no," Jennifer winced. Their yelling scared her a little, because she is a very peaceful person.

"Yes as in?" Carlos asked.

"And no as in?" Kendall added.

Jennifer sighed, "Yes, Alexis has a brother. No, Gustavo doesn't have a son. Just a daughter."

Savannah chuckled as she walked into the huge living room.

Kendall followed her, "You didn't tell us that!"

"You never asked and it was never brought up," she stated, plopping down on the silky, lime green couch.

He sighed, "I guess that's true." He stood at the door frame, leaning on it.

Jennifer walked past him and sat by Savannah. Carlos stood by Kendall. Both wanting some answers.

"I was pregnant went I met Gustavo. He was a lot nicer and a great guy. Now his is… Well…" she trailed off.

"It's not in her nature to be rude," Savannah smiled.

Jennifer nodded and continued, "Jason Hayes is his name. His dad was still in the picture, but Gustavo helped raise him. He is at his dads house at the moment. He is 17. Anything else you want to know?"

"Can he kill James for me?" Savannah smirked.

"No and that was a question for the boys, not you."

Savannah laughed, "I know."

"I have a small question," Carlos said. Jennifer nodded for him to continue, "What happened to make Gustavo so evil?"

The elder woman sighed, "His work stressed him out to much."

"Oh."

"Anyways… Like I said, feel free to go to Jason's room to get so swim trunks and go for a swim outside."

The two boys nodded and rushed up the stairs. A butler followed them up to show them the room. Jennifer sat down by Savannah.

"Where is Alexis?"

"I told her she needed to talk to James."

"What? No, she does not! He rudely dumped her even though he new that Kendall, Carlos, and Logan would've understood."

"Yes, but which of the boys dream was to be a star?"

"James…"

"Exactly."

_(…With Alexis and James…)_

Their drive back form Burger King was nothing but comfortable silence between the two. James parked the car in its normal spot. He grabbed his and Alexis food bag. Alexis had another one in her lap. He went to grab it, but she swatted his hand away. As they walked through the lobby, Jo came up to them.

"What do you want?" James hissed, moving slightly in front of Alexis in a protective way.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Didn't you dump her?"

James bit his lip but nodded.

"Great! Want to go out?" the blonde smirked but directed her attention to the girl behind James. Alexis face was shocked. _Did she really just asked James out? But she dated Kendall? _Alexis thought to herself.

"Sorry, Jo, but I don't date hoes."

"Ugh!" Jo stopped away and the pair made their was to the third floor.

"Mmm. Nothing like BK food," Alexis smiled as she popped another fry in her mouth. James laughed and opened the door to 2J. Katie was sitting on the couch watching Criminal Minds. "Katie, I got you some Burger King," Alexis wiggled a bag in her hand.

Katie took her eyes off of the TV, "Thanks," she smiled at Alexis before gluing her eyes back on the screen.

"Where are the others? We didn't get them any food. I was only worried about my little Katie," Alexis chuckled.

"I have no idea where Savannah, Kendall, or Carlos are, but Logan is hiding from Camille."

"Hm. Good thing I didn't get them anything then," Alexis walked over to Katie and placed a BK bag in the small girls lap. The black hair girl sat down by the smaller one. James put the keys to the BTR car on the hook by the front door before going to sit down by Alexis.

Katie took her sandwich out of the bag, "I assume you two are together again?"

"Are we?" James asked.

"I… I don't know. Maybe… You still have to prove something to me."

"But are we dating again?"

"I guess…"

James felt extremely happy. He hugged the petite from the side. Alexis rolled her eyes, but smiled.

**I know it's REALLLLLLLLY short. Sorry. The next chapter will be longer though! (:**


	18. Big Time Busted

_James felt extremely happy. He hugged the petite girl from the side. Alexis rolled her eyes, but smiled._ Katie stared for a minute, then glared at James_._

"What?" the boy asked.

"You know, if you do that to her again, I'm going to hurt you."

"I'm being threatened by a eleven year old. Nice."

"I mean it, Diamond. Gustavo's threats better not change your mind again."

"Crap! That's what I forgot! What time is it?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst, "It's seven o'clock. Why?"

"Good! He should still be there! I'll be back later!" James yelled before his ran out the door.

"Okay?" Alexis said slowly. "What was that?"

"Dunno. Want to play some video games?"

"Your on!" Alexis smirked.

_(…With Kendall, Carlos, and Savannah…)_

The blonde girl had fallen asleep on the couch while her boyfriend was outside. Jennifer put a blanket over the girl and left her in peace. Carlos was thanking Jennifer for letting them swim and barrow Jason's swim shorts. He was also returning them. Kendall smiled as he walked into the living room of the huge mansion, a towel hanging from his shoulder. His hair still damp from swimming. He made his way over to the sleeping beauty.

"Savannah, babe. Wake up. Let's go back to the Palm Woods," he sat by her head and stroked her hair. The girl groaned, but didn't open her eyes. "Jennifer said Alexis is back home if you want to talk to her."

"_Finee," _Savannah groaned again before sitting up. "Where's Carlitos?"

"Here! Ready to go?" Carlos jumped into the room and walked over to the couple to grab the blanket.

"I got that Mr. Garcia," a butler cut him off and smiled at the Latino as her took the blanket, folding it on his way out.

"Okay then," Carlos mumbled, slowly. "I called a cab. It's waiting outside."

"Alright. Thank, Carlos," Savannah smiled at the boy as she stood up. They said their goodbyes to Jennifer and left. When they arrived, Carlos went over to Logan in the Lobby to talk about how awesome the thought the mansion was. Savannah and Kendall walked up to 2J hand-in-hand, but Savannah immediately dropped Kendall's hand when she saw Alexis on the couch with Katie. She tackled the poor black haired girl.

"Savannah! You made me LOSE THE GAME!" Alexis pouted/yelled.

At the same time Katie jumped on the couch happy dancing while screaming, "I won! I won! I won!"

Savannah and Kendall laughed. "Sorry, Lexii. You know you love me," Savannah gave the other girl puppy eyes.

Alexis sighed," It's okay. Yes, I do love you."

"Anyways… WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Owe… My ears… I was… Uhm.. I might have- I kinda- I was hanging out with James until he jumped up saying he forgot something and left."

"Why were you with HIM?"

"Well… My mom pointed out some things, and I knew she was right so I texted him asking if we could talk."

"Did you slap him?" Savannah asked hopefully.

"Nope, She did the exact opposite," Katie smirked.

"Alexis Rocque, what does Katie mean by that?"

"You see- He kind of- We are dating again?"

"ALEXIS!"

The other girl squeaked and ran behind Kendall, who was still at the door. "Sorry! Kendall! SAVE ME!" the blonde boy just laughed as the two girls ran in circles around him.

_(…With James…)_

"Gustavo, I don't care what you do anymore!" James stomped into the larger man's office.

"Ahh. James, great to see you."

"W-what?"

"I was working on a song for B-T-R and Alexis, but I can't think of any love songs. You've dated a lot of girls. Maybe you could help me?"

_Okay… He isn't being he usual self… _James thought. "Actually, that's why I'm here. I don't care what you think. I love Alexis and I don't care what you do to the band. If you want to fire us then we will just go to another producer that's asking for us. I also was thinking about writing a special song for Alexis to show her how much I care about her." James slightly winced, waiting for Gustavo's reaction.

**Haha. I'd hate to end it here but I thought it would be a great cliffhanger. I know it's really short, but don't worry, they start getting longer again. 729 words is really short ^^;**


	19. Big Time Calm?

"That's great, James," Gustavo said in an extremely calm voice.

James looked dumbfounded, "Seriously?"

"Yes. This is just a dream. I'll wake up and you wont be here."

"Knew it," James crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Hate to tell you- No, love to tell you that this," he motioned to himself, "is not a dream. I love Alexis, and you're just going to have to deal with it. Like it? Hate it? I don't really give a crap. Fire me and the other quiet. Big Time Rush will just sign to another record deal."

Gustavo's face turned to s deep shade of red. He opened his mouth to shout, but closed it. He repeated that three time before say, "Fine."

"Are you being serious now?"

"Yes, but if you hurt her, I hurt you. Got it? Great! Now LET'S WORK ON THIS SONG NOW YOU LAZY DOG!" James let a secret smile play on his lips. He thought this was going to be worse, but it was actually turning out good. He sat on a stool by the piano. The brunette already had some ideas flowing in his head.

_(…2J…)_

"Ughh! Kendall, you are no help! I'm getting really tired! EEKK!" Alexis squealed as Savannah almost had her. Kendall chuckled and waited for Savannah to run in front of him again. He grabbed her by the waist from behind, Alexis ran over to the swirly slide and climbed up.

"KENDALL FRANCIS KNIGHT YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT DONE WITH HER!" Savannah kicked.

"Nah."

The blonde girl calmed down, "Fine. Just wait 'til I get my hands on James. He's a dead man! Dead!" Kendall laughed some more and put her down. Savannah walked over to the couch and sat by Katie, stealing one of her fries.

"Hey!" Katie whined.

Savannah just shh'ed her and watched the TV. Her eyes glaring, almost burning holes into it. Katie gave her a weird look and stared watching TV too. Kendall smiled before climbing up to Alexis. "Wanna tell me what happened, Lexii?"

"Well, my mom made me see that it's his dream and I can't just stop him from doing it so I texted him to meet up with me. Some words were exchanged, and here we are, dating."

"What kind of words?"

"Well, we said some stuff at Starbucks and I left."

"Okay, and?"

"He told me he loves me…?" winced as she waited for Kendall's response.

"Uhm, good for you. You didn't take him back that easy did you?"

"I told him he has to prove it to me. He just took off as soon as we got here," Alexis pouted, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

"Eh."

"I bet he's right," Carlos said from standing behind her.

"AH!" Alexis jumped, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Carlos just laughed. "Where's Logan?"

"He had a date with Camille."

"Oh. Good for him," Alexis smiled. Carlos nodded and jumped to go down the slide, tapping his helmet three times. "Kendizzle?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, bubba," she laid her head back on his shoulder.

The blonde smiled, "I love you too." He laid his head on hers.

From the couch, Savannah and Katie had huge grins on their faces, "Awe," Katie mumbled.

"To cute!" Savannah pulled her phone out and moved to where she could get a clear picture.

_Snap!_

The two looked up in question. Savannah shrugged, "Couldn't resist." They smiled at her, "Oh, and I'm still killing James." They all busted out laughing.

**Imma end it here. I know they are shortttttttttttttttt chapters. Sorry! :/ Review?**


	20. Big Time Overbroad

About two hours had passed. Katie left to go hang out with her crush, Kyle, and a new friend, Shana. Savannah's mom had called and told her she wouldn't be home 'til late so she left with Logan, who had just got home from his movie date with Camille, to go get everyone diner. Alexis, Kendall, and Carlos sat at the top of the swirly slide in a triangle, playing cards.

"Go fish," Carlos smirked.

"Uhm, Carlitos?" Alexis glanced up from her cards to look at Kendall then at Carlos.

"Yeah?"

"We're playing UNO," she looked back at Kendall, and they both burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What? Since when?"

Kendall was the first to stop laughing, "Since the beginning of the games."

"Dude!" Carlos threw his cards down, "Not cool!"

Alexis bit her lip to keep from laughing again. Kendall on the other hand, kept laughing. Carlos glared at him, "Not funny, Knight."

"Oh, but it is, Garcia!"

Carlos pounced on Kendall. Both band members rolled on the floor. When Kendall broke free from Carlos, he jumped off the side of the slide, while Carlos slid down it and began to chase him.

"Wow. You guys are DORKS!"

Both boys stopped on their tracks. They turned around and glared at her and said, "Take that back!" at the same time.

"Nope, never," Alexis smirked as she stood, running to James and Kendall's room. The black haired girl slammed the door shut behind her, locking it. Her back rested against the door. She laughed when she felt the two boys banging on the door.

"You can't hide in there forever, Alexis Marie!" Kendall yelled. **(A/N: Have I ever said what Alexis middle name is? Haha. If I did and it wasn't Marie then I'm sorry!)**

"Yes I can, Kendall Donald!"

"Looks like I'm going to have to put my helmet to use," Carlos put on a evil smile. Kendall stepped aside and motioned his hands to the door. Alexis' eyes widen. She quickly got away from the door.

"One! Two Thr-" Kendall's counting got cut off by the front door banging open, and a loud voice yell, "I'm homeee!"

"Jamesy!" Alexis smiled and had the door unlocked, opened, and ran right past the other two BTR members in a flash. "Save me!"

James chuckled as the girl jumped into his arms, "From?"

"Carlos and Kendall are after me," she pouted.

"Well, Gustavo wants everyone in the studio. He called Logan and told him to go with Savannah. He said he'd pay for all of us to go out and eat later. Shocking right?"

"Every."

"Cool. I guess we'll just walk there?" Kendall asked as he and Carlos approached the couple.

"Nah. He sent me in a limo to come get you guys."

"Awesome!" Carlos ran out the door.

_((Rocque Records))_

Savannah sat on a rolling chair, swinging her legs back and forth, "I'm bored," she grumbled.

"We're here!" James announced as he and the others walked in.

"Bout time dog!" Gustavo's voice actually sound much nicer.

"Pretty boy dog! Recording booth, NOW!"

"What about us?" Logan motioned to himself, Carlos, and Kendall.

"No! Alexis, booth!"

The girl rolled her eyes at her father's attitude, but followed the same way James went anyways. "What's this about?"

James smiled, "You see."

"Dog, show her the lyrics!" Gustavo pushed a button and a curtain fell in front of the window that let you see the couple. After that, the pushed the mute button, shocking everyone in the room. "What?"

"Nothing!" Kelly said.

"James?"

"I had your dad help me write a song. I love you, Alexis. You said prove it to you so here is my way. I wrote most of the lyrics," James smiled and handed the short girl a paper with neatly written letters on it. Alexis stared at the paper. She slowly looked back up at James. Her eyes were watering.

"No, no, no! Don't cry!"

"Thank you!" Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his. James picked her up and raised her above him, leaning his head up. (**A/N: You know like how in the music video to Chris Youngs' Tomorrow? How he kisses the blonde girl?)**

"_Ahem!"_

James placed Alexis down.

"Times up! Recording time!" Gustavo yelled as he turned the sound back on and raised the curtain.

**Alexis: **_It feels like we've been out at sea, oh  
__So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa  
__And when I want to talk, you say to me  
__That if it's meant to be, it will be, whoa, whoa_

Alexis smiled as she sang the words off of the paper. Her eyes wondered up to James' as she sang the next line.

**Alexis:**_ So crazy is this thing we call love  
__And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
__I'm reaching out for you  
__Got me out here in the water and I  
__I'm overboard and I need your love, pull me up  
__I can't swim on my own, it's too much  
__Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
__So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver_

**James**_: Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__My lifesaver  
__Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__Whoa, wow_

James didn't even bother to look at the paper in front of him. He had memorized the song before he left to go get the others.

**James:**_ Never understood you when you said, whoa  
__Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa  
__I felt like I was doing my part  
__You kept thinking you're coming up short  
__It's funny how things change 'cause now I see  
__Oh, whoa, whoa_

Savannah made a soft 'Awe' sound from the other side as everyone watched James softly ran his hand over Alexis cheek.

**James:**_ So crazy is this thing we call love  
__And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
__I'm reaching out for ya  
__Got me out here in the water and I_

**Both: **_I'm overboard and I need your love, pull me up  
__I can't swim on my own, it's too much  
__Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
__So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver, oh_

**Both: **_It's supposed to be some give and take, I know  
_**James: **_But you're only taking and not given any more  
__So what do I do?  
_**Alexis: **_(So what do I do?)  
_**James: **_'Cause I still love you  
_**Alexis: **_(I still love you, baby!)  
_**Both:**_ You're the only one who can save me, whoa, whoa, whoa_

**Both: **_Oh, I'm overboard and I need your love, pull me up  
__I can't swim on my own, it's too much  
__Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
__So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver_

_Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__My lifesaver  
__It's crazy, crazy, crazy, yeah  
__Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__Oh, lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__My lifesaver  
__Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__Yeah_

**Hmmmm. We'll see what happens after the song in the next chapter :P I'm pretty sure you know the song was Overboard by Justin Bieber. I prefer to listen to the remix Ft. Miley Cyrus :} Oh! Acro111 I don't think I ever told you how I got the name Savannah Smith! :D Well... When I was writing this I couldn't think of names I wanted to use. I was talking to my friend Savannah so I decided to use it. After that, I couldn't think of good last names and Savannah was in love with Jaden Smith at the time so yeahh.**


	21. Big Time Diner

**Both: **_Oh, I'm overboard and I need your love, pull me up  
__I can't swim on my own, it's too much  
__Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
__So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver  
__Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__My lifesaver_

_It's crazy, crazy, crazy, yeah  
__Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__Oh, lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__My lifesaver  
__Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver  
__Yeah_

Gustavo let out a loud groan while everyone else 'awed' as the song ended and James pulled Alexis in for another kiss.

"You know… For me being the only guys you've ever kissed, you're a pretty damn good kisser," James whispered in her ear, winking.

The black hair girl chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Shut up. But for me being the only girl you've kissed, you're a pretty damn good kisser too," she smirked as she repeated his words. James just chuckled and embraced her one last time before they left the booth.

"That was to cute!" Savannah squealed.

"I thought you wanted to kill James," Kendall put on his signature smirk. James eyes widened and he hid behind Alexis.

"After that? No way!" James slowly came back from behind Alexis, only to have Savannah attack him in a hug. "I have a feeling we will start getting along better."

James laugh, "Me too."

"I need a girlfriend," Carlos whined.

"Awee! I'll get you one, Carlos! I'm become you personal Dr. Love," Alexis smiled at the frowning boy.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay! Now that that sappy crap is over, I have another song for you guys. A BTR/Alexis Rocque mash up! It's called _We Got The Party _**(Jonas Brother and Miley Cyrus)**_. _You have four days to learn it! Uhh. Oh, Kelly give them their money to go out for diner."

"Right," Kelly pulled out her check book, signing it and handing it to Logan. "When you get there, just put the name of the restaurant on it and the number on the bill."

"I know, Kelly."

"Soo… Where to?" Savannah asked.

"LA LA Baby, is great new place," James offered. "Lame name," he laughed.

"Well let's go!" Savannah did a Superman pose and ran out the door.

"Really? Spiderman is so much better!" Kendall did the Spiderman hand movement and chased after her.

Logan shook hid head, "Dorks…"

"I want a weird girlfriend," Carlos pouted. Logan patted his back as they walked out the door. Alexis turned to James.

"Lady's first," James gave her his signature smile.

"But what if I wanted to hold your hand," she fake pouted.

"Carlos has nothing against you when it comes to that," the brunette winked.

Alexis gasped, "His pout is adorable."

"Yeah, but his doesn't make me want to do this," he put his hand under her chin and kissed her, "or want to wipe it off his face and replaces it with a gorgeous smile."

The black headed girl blushed, looking away. "Thanks…" she mumbled.

James held his hand out to her. Alexis smiled and placed her's on his. They fit perfectly together. James intertwined their fingers before walking out to catch up with the others.


End file.
